


Summer In Purgatory

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: What would have happened if Dean would have met someone else besides Benny in Purgatory? This is my first shot at SPN fan fic so please have mercy! *This is an idea I had while rewatching Supernatural for the umpteenth time. I don't own SPN or any of these characters except my own original female character. Reviews are welcome and I plan on doing multiple stories involving these characters :)





	

**1**

"I smell angel." one of the damn monsters growled as Dean was stalking it. The two other long toothed bastards stopped what they were doing and sniffed the air. Dean tensed as he held his breath. Could it be? After all this time could he be close to finding Cas?

"This way, its hurt." one of the vampires took off and the others followed suit. Dean took off after them trying to be stealthy but not loose them either. It had been eleven months since he had seen Castiel, he'd be damned if some monster would kill him now. The three vampires burst through the undergrowth into a clearing and Dean hauled up short as he quickly looked for an injured angel. Instead all he saw was a dirty girl backed against a tree truck with two rough blades in her hands. Blood ran freely from her split lip and there was a body at her feet.

The vampires lunged at her all at the same time and Dean tensed to join the fray. To his surprise the girl, who may or may not have had brown/black hair, turned in to some kind of super martial artist. She spun and twirled in some truly graceful arcs to behead two vamps at once. The shock Dean felt kept him rooted in place. Dirt girl continued to fight the last remaining vampire but with one mistake the blood sucker knocked both blades out of her grip. She stumbled to the ground and the vamp was on her instantly.

"What are you?" he demanded of the filthy creature. Saying nothing she fought his attempts at biting her until she lucked out and knocked him sideways. Still Dean was too enthralled to move.

She grabbed one of her blades and with a punch and dive she decapitated her attacker. She stood over his body breathing heavily and Dean was finally able to shake himself out of his daze. He broke into the clearing at a run, taking the girl by surprise. He didn't want her dead, yet, so his attacks weren't as forceful as they should have been. And because of that the girl was able to defend against him easily.

Blades crossed, the sound of metal on metal loud in the empty forest. They swiped at each other continuously until Dean was sweating with exertion. To his annoyance the girl looked like she was hardly breaking a sweat. With a graceful twirl and duck she was able to make Dean loose his weapon but he retaliated with a kick of her knee that sent hers flying as well. Without missing a beat she lunged for him, clawing at him with what Dean could only see as human hands. Dean grabbed her wrists and maneuvered her until he had her backed against the tree with an arm across her throat.

"Where is the angel?!" he demanded as she fought against him.

"What angel?" she asked him in a sing-song voice that took Dean by surprise.

"They said they smelled an injured angel, what did you do with him?" Dean growled. The longer he held her the less she struggled and Dean was finally able to get a good look at her. Through layers of mud and blood Dean could see glimpses of pale white skin. Her hair, which he saw now could be any color because of the dirt, was shaggy and hung to her waist. She had her eyes closed against his attack so he didn't know what color they were but he now knew she wasn't as young as he initially thought.

"I never saw any angel." she replied and Dean was struck by the lyrical tone of her voice. His body started to react despite the totally non-sexual situation.

"Liar!" Dean said in her face and she turned towards him and opened her eyes. The pure sapphire blue irises cause Dean to relax his grip on her slightly. They look so much like Castiel's that he was thrown for a loop.

"No angel would survive down here." she threw her arms up and knocked Dean's arms away. She followed that with a jab to his nose that rocked him back.

"Jesus." he hissed grabbing his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Suck it up buttercup." the girl smirked at him before turning to run. Dean quickly grabbed the hood on her jacket, which looked about three sizes too big, and yanked her to the ground. He quickly straddled her and pinned her down.

"Christ will you just stop!" he growled as she fought against him.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with." she said finally stopping her struggles. Which Dean was very grateful for. While he might not have any attraction to the girl it had been over a year since he had been this close to a woman.

"I'm not going to kill you." Dean said finally grabbing her hands and pinning them to her chest.

"I'd rather die then be used again." she hissed beginning her struggles anew.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean pinned her still. Angry blue eyes glared at him. 

"What do you mean used?" he asked her.

"Oh please, I know all too well what males do with females." she said and Dean's breath hitched in his throat.

"I would never..." he started but she snorted. 

"Yeah, yeah. What makes you so different from the rest of these cretins?" she asked with venom dripping along the melodic voice.

"I'm not a monster, I'm human." Dean told her and her baby blues widened.

"A human?" she asked with what can only be described as awe.

"What? You've never seen a human before?" Dean asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No." she stated simply. Dean stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you really human? I mean my mother told me about you guys but it was pretty vague. And not very flattering. How are you here? Whats your name? Do you really have no powers? How do you survive?" she excitedly asked Dean a hundred questions he didn't catch.

"Whoa, whoa. Just slow down kid." he said in he middle of her questions.

"I'm not a kid." she said frowning up at him.

"Look, I'm going to let you up. IF you promise not to run or deck me again." Dean negotiated.

"Fair enough." she agreed and Dean eased off of her slowly. She scrambled up and backed away from him.

"Ok, first of all my name is Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm human and no I don't have any powers. What I do have is fighting skills and a butt-load of anger." Dean plopped his ass on the kicked up dirt and placed his arms on his knees.

"And why are you here? Looking for an angel no less." she asked. Dean watched her swipe away he blood on her face and some of the first went with it.

"I answered your questions, now you answer mine. What's your name?" he asked her gruffly.

"Summer." she said lifting her chin defiantly.

"Pretty." Dean said before he thought.

"What's does that mean?" Summer asked her hackles rising again.

"Nothing, sorry." Dean apologized. She eased back but glared at hum with those deep blue eyes.

"The angel is my friend. He got sucked down here with me and disappeared." Dean said by way of an apology. Summer seemed to accept and relaxed some more. As Dean watched her he saw how small she was under her many layers of clothes. Everything looked to be at least two sizes too big and battle worn.

"Well now you know I'm human. Care to tell me what you are? And how you got here?" Dean asked her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of jerky biting into it unenthusiastically. He held the rest of it out to her but she shook her head. 

"I...I don't know what I am." she said haltingly while pulling out a small cloth back from her jacket. To Dean's amazement she pulled a deep orange piece of fruit out of the bag.

"Is that a peach?" Dean asked his mouth filling with saliva at the sight.

"I have no idea what a peach is." Summer admitted but offered Dean the fruit in question. Dean grabbed it greedily and bit into it. Sweet juice filled his mouth and he groaned with joy, his eyes sliding shut with pleasure.

"Are all humans so...vocal?" Summer asked and Dean opened his eyes to see her staring at him with amusement on her face.

"Listen doll, its been almost a year since I had anything but salty meat." Dean said in his defence. Summer studied him and Dean felt like he should puff himself up to look more impressive. 

"There are more." She said after am moment of uncomfortable silence.

"More what?" Dean asked having trouble keeping his mind on her flitting conversation. To be honest he was filled with so much gratitude for the peach that he wanted to hug Summer, dirt and all.

"More...peaches was it?" Summer said.

"Where?" Dean asked before she even finished. Summer found herself smiling at his stuffed cheeks. It was an reaction she was unused to and it confused her.

"Come with me." she said standing and offering him a hand up. Eagerly Dean took it.

***

"This place is..." Dean Winchester said looking around her cave in awe. Summer felt pride well up in her chest.

"Where I live." she finished his sentence as she began to peel off the grimy clothes she wore.

"Wait, what?" he asked whipping around just as she got down to her final shirt. 

"I was born here, this is where I live." she said. She really wanted to jump in her bathing pool but she was more than aware that Dean was a male. A strong, handsome male but still a male. And she was all too familiar with males.

"You were born here?" Dean asked going from her soft bed of moss and leaves to the natural spring that fed her bathing pool. Just past the pool was her garden that was fed by the flowing water.

"Yes, born and raised." she sat down next to the pool and began washing her face. She felt Dean's eyes on her the entire time and she wasn't comfortable with the sensations that sprang to life in her. There was something about his stubbled jaw, pouty full lips and deep green eyes.

"You were born and raised in Purgatory?" he asked in surprise. 

"Is that what you humans call this place?" she asked him as she dug out a very well worn towel to dry off with.

"How? I mean...how?" Dean asked coming to the pool and joining her. She offered him the cloth and he took it.

"I only know what my mother told me." she shrugged as Dean drew off his jacket and the colourful shirt he wore underneath. The undershirt he wore was dingy and almost grey. Again she as filled with a strange sensation she didn't welcome.

"She was pregnant when she was sent here. I don't know how she got here, or who my father is, but she did tell me that this place didn't exist until the day I was born." she said looking around her cave.

"Why haven't the monsters come?" Dean asked wiping his face and arms.

"They can't. Something about this place keeps them out." she shrugged again. Dean paused in his cleaning to stare at her.

"Then why would you leave?" he asked in shock.

"To hunt." she said simply. Dean just looked at her, his soul searching green eyes trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"The peaches are out here." she said growing uncomfortable under her gaze. At the mention of the fruit Dean finished up washing and followed her to her modest garden. There were seven fruit here in continual bloom but she didn't know their names.

"Help yourself." she waved her hand and Dean immediately scooped up a handful of red berries. Also one of her favourites.

"Oh God." he moaned as he stuffed the berries into his mouth and Summer giggled. Her hand shot to her mouth to cover the unusual sound.

"You want some?" Dean asked around his stuffed mouth. Summer found herself giggling again. Swallowing Dean smiled at her.

His smile! It was like...like...nothing Summer has the words to describe. Her entire body came to attention and an unfamiliar hear rushed through her. Her hand dropped from her mouth and she stared.

"Uh..." Dean muttered flushing under her gaze.

"I have to go." she spun around quickly leaving Dean in the garden.

She had intended to leave the cave but strong hands grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Dean didn't know what had spooked her but he knew the heat he had seen in those baby blues. And suddenly Dean was ravenous for more than strawberries.

"What are you..." she demanded but Dean pulled her close to him and kissed her with a deep heated passion. Now that some of the grim was off of her Dean saw that she wasn't pale, it as called porcelain and flawless. Her pretty pink lips were captivating and the edges of the hair she had cleaned shone a beautiful blonde.

Her lips were hard against his own for only a second and then they softened, kissing him back sloppily. It was like she had never kissed before and Dean found her inexperience maidenly hot. He drew her closer and she threw her arms around his neck.

"What is this?" she mumbled against his lips as he wrapped his hand in her hair.

"Kissing." he replied shortly as she moaned into his mouth. Giving her a moan back his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Instantly she let her lips separate and Dean plunged his tongue inside.  
Summer's taste was amazing! Like sweet fruit, sunshine and something just a little wicked. His body responded without thought, hard in an instant and aching.

"Summer." Dean moaned and her answering moan almost drove him to his knees. He tightened his grip on her hair and angled her face to give him more access to her mouth. Teeth clashed, tongues mingled and Dean felt light headed. Quickly he put his other hand on Summer's ass and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. His hard erection connected with her core and Summer pulled back, a gasp of surprise coming from her.

"Summer?" Dean asked through his lust induced haze. Summer's eyes were no longer filled with heat but weariness and pain. Pushing at him she climbed down and scrambled away from him.

"I...please, don't hurt me." she pleaded as she curled into herself.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" Dean asked seriously confused. His arousal instantly disappeared replaced by worry.

"You're a male." Summer said as if this answered his question.

"I..." Dean struggled to understand. How had they gone from one of the best make out sessions of his life to Summer cowering in a corner. Suddenly it hit him, he comments on being used.

"Did someone rape you?" Dean asked and then cursed himself for being so blunt. She probably had PTSD or something.

"What is rape?" Summer asked still huddling into herself. Oh boy, wasn't that a can of worms. How did he go about delicately explaining something he considered the lowest of low acts.

"Well, uh...when a man, or woman I guess, forces another man or woman to have sex against their will." he said stumbling over his words.

"What's sex?" she asked coming out of her hunch and looking at him curiously. Again Dean was struck by how absolutely beautiful she was. And her innocent wonder reminded him of Cas.

"Oh god." Dean exclaimed rubbing his hand over his stubbled jaw.

"What does god have to do with sex?" she asked coming closer.

"What? Oh no, nothing. I just...look why don't we sit down and I'll try to explain the best I can." Dean suggested. Summer's eyes became mistrustful again.

"Look, Summer, I promise I will never touch you without your permission. Again I mean." he assured her as he went to her little sleeping area. Sure he would have preferred a less suggestive area but he took what he could get. Summer joined him but kept her distance. Dean leaned back against the stone wall. He tried to look relaxed but his body was still too aware of Summer.

"So whats' sex?" Summer asked him enthusiastically and Dean but back a groan. That word on her lips...pure torture.

"Well let me see. Uh...when a man takes his...uh..." Dean struggled for the words and instead indicated his crotch.

"And?" Summer had narrowed her eyes.

"And he uh...puts it in a woman's...uh..." he motioned to her lower body.

"Oh." Summer said hunching back in to herself. "That a what its called."

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"But you said rape is when they force it." Summer said confused.

"And only the lowest of the low would do that. Not even the monsters are that bad most of the time." Dean tried to make her understand.

"I don't understand." she admitted.

"Ok sweetheart, what don't you understand?" Dean asked her.

"Is...I mean...isn't it always forced? What female would willingly do that?" she asked and Dean felt a pain in his chest. What kind of life had this poor girl had to think that?

"Oh Summer..." he caught himself saying with sympathy. As a hunter he has seen, and done, some horrible things but that one simple statement made him realize just how good he had always had it. After every bad day there had always been Sam, a cold beer and the possibility of a warm body to stare his bed.

"Don't pity me." Summer said aggressively standing up and balling her fists at her sides. "Two things my mother told me never to accept from anyone was help and pity." she said.

"Summer, I'm sorry I was..." Dean began but Summer turned away from him.

"I don't know why I brought you here." she said grabbing Dean's jacket and shirt from the floor and tossing it to him.

"Summer please." Dean pleaded catching his clothes.

"No, this was a mistake. I've been on my own since my mother died and that's the way I like it. You need to get back to looking for your angel." Summer fumed.

"Look, just calm down will ya?" Dean said hauling on his shirt and jacket.

"Calm dow..." Summer began when there was a loud screech from the outside.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked looking around. In all his time in Purgatory he had never heard a sound like that.

"Dragon." Summer whispered.

***

"Come again?" Dean asked in disbelief. Summer was quickly going about the space grabbing long weapons.

"A dragon, you know, wings, snout, fire." She said as Dean looked at her. God he was attractive, even more so when he was confused Summer decided.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what a dragon is. But how did it get here? And I thought you said the monsters couldn't get it?" Dean said finally getting in step and gathering weapons.

"It can't, but it can knock the rocks down on us." Summer explained.

"Super." Dean said.

"This one has tried it before. Unfortunately I haven't found a way to kill it yet, just drive it off for a few months." Summer grabbed her jacket and dunked it in the pool of water. Next she submerged her entire head. When she brushed the water out of her eyes she saw Dean was staring at her again. His green eyes were dilated and his intense gaze made her shiver.

"Keeps the fire at bay." she explained awkwardly. Seeming to shake himself Dean followed her lead and dunked himself. Summer resisted her desire to watch the water on his lips.

"The only way to kill a dragon is with an enchanted blade. Too bad for us the only one I know of is on the surface." Dean said grabbing a long stick with a blade attached to the end.

"His flanks, his eyes and under his wings. Jab him enough and he'll go away." Summer said rushing to the cave entrance. Against Dean's instincts he let the tiny woman take the lead.

"Jesus Christ..." Dean's breath rushed out of him as he drew up shirt next to Summer.

"Is that what you called him?" she asked quizzically.

The giant creature in front of them was easily as big as a house, with wings that doubled that easily. Its skin was a mottled grey and brown and it had intense red eyes that stared at Summer hungrily.

"You take its flank, I've got his eyes." Summer commanded him before racing towards the giant lizard.

"Summer, Summer, wait!" Dean called before cursing and bolting towards the tail section.

Summer tried to keep her focus on the biggest threat but she found herself looking to make sure that Dean was holding his own. It was a strange sensation, worrying about someone else's safety. But every time she jabbed at the beast Dean co-ordinated his attacks so that the dragon was caught between the two of them. When it would lunge towards Dean Summer would attack his neck which brought his attention back to her. It was a dangerous dance that none of them were winning. Until Dean miscalculated a strike and the dragon was able to knock down the man with a swipe of his leathery tail.

"Dean!" Summer nearly screamed and raced in his direction. Her pulse hammered in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. As she said the tell tale signs of the dragon rearing back its head and gathering its flames.

Without thought or hesitation Summer dove to cover Dean as the flames exploded around them.

***

"Well fuck." Dean's simple thought as he watched the enormous lizard draw his head back and flames escaped around its teeth. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by feathers and Summer's body.

'Summer has wings?' Dean thought to himself as the world slowed to a stop. He had all the time in the world to take in the mix of grey and white that covered both of their bodies. In the light cast by the dragon' flame he saw that the feathers reflected rainbows, almost like a pigeon but not so sketchy.

"Summer?" Dean asked the woman wrapped around him, her face a mere inch away from his. Her eyes were squeezed shit and her lovely pink lips were pressed together in an angry line. Slowly she opened her lids and Dean was awed. They swirled a deep black, like a demon's, but with the blazing light of an angel's grace emerging like stars. Summer carried the universe in her eyes.

"Mine." she growled out lowly with so much anger that the hairs of Dean's neck rose. Instantly she jumped up and faced the dragon.

Dean stayed on his ass in the mud, which would embarrass him later, as Summer flared her wings around herself. He saw that the clothes on her back was scorched along with the pale skin there. But she didn't seem to notice at all.

"You do not harm what is MINE!" Summer screamed into the dragon's face. Before the echoes died down she was attacking the beats with a flurry of strikes aimed at its face. The creature was unable to stand against the onslaught and turned to flee. With one final attack the dragon's tail fell to the ground as he flew away.

Silence fell over them as the dragon retreated, minus a tail. Dean was still staring at Summer's back which was beginning to heal itself with a faint blue glow.

"Summer?" Dean managed to croak out. Immediately she dropped her wings and they disappeared.

"Dean, are you ok?" she asked dropping her spear and crouching down to run her hands all over him.

"Hey now." Dean jumped as her hands encountered a delicate area. Summer seemed to realize her mistake and blushed a bright red.

"I'm fine, its ok Summer." Dean assured her taking her hands in his. Summer seemed to hold her breath at the skin on skin contact.

"Is...is this ok?" Dean asked her quietly. With a confused expression on her face Summer nodded. Gently Dean examined her hands looking for any damage. As far as he could tell she was fine. With relief Dean brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. If he wasn't mistaken he heard Summer such in a breath.

"Are you ok? You got burnt pretty badly." Dean said trying not to spook her.

"I did?" Summer asked.

"Where did your wings com from Summer?" he pushed.

"I've always had them." she shrugged. She was enjoying the feel of Dean's callused hands across her knuckles. She had never been touched like this...at least not since her mother had died, and certainly not by a male.

"Did your mother have wings?" Dean asked. The feel of her soft skin against his was causing things low in his body to react again.

"No." Summer replied softly. After a minute she looked up at Dean shyly. "Can we try the kissing again?" she blurted out and Dean's mouth instantly went dry.

"Uh...yeah...I mean...if you want..." he stumbled over his words.

"Well shouldn't you be willing?" she asked drawing her eyebrows together in confusion. It was an adorable trait Dean thought.

"Oh I'm willing." Dean breathed out. Summer smiled at him and his chest constricted. This beautiful girl should do nothing but smile he thought to himself.  
Dean used her hands to draw her closer. he was so worried about spooking her that he forced himself to go at a glacial pace, even if it killed him.

***

Summer's pulse raced as she watched those pouty lips come closer to hers. Dean seemed unable to move his eyes from hers either and for once she wished she could be more experienced at this. When he finally reached her mouth he closed those deep green eyes so Summer did as well. To her surprise it increased the sensation of his lips on hers. Unlike last time this kiss was soft and cautious. Gently Dean let her in an intricate dance of his lips on hers. She found herself moaning as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips separated enough for his tongue to slip past and caress hers. This caused a whole new heat to spread in her body, one that reminded her of the dragon flame.

"Dean..." she moaned against his mouth and Dean's responding groan was what she imagined heaven must be. The kiss went on, becoming deeper but no harder. Summer explored Dean's mouth eagerly but Dean held himself back letting her set the pace.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! Back away from the Nephalem!"

***

"Cas?" Dean whipped his head around to see the disheveled angel glaring at them angrily.

"Now Dean!" Castiel growled out with his hands bunched at his sides. His trench coat hung from one shoulder and his tie was around his neck the wrong way.

"What's a Cas?" Summer asked Dean drawing his attention back to he.

"Uh, Summer, this is Castiel. My angel friend." he said standing up and using her hands to help her up.

"That's the angel?" she eyed Cas up skeptically.

"Dean, step away from her now!" Cas said again. 

"Why Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked pulling Summer behind him. She was so much smaller than he was that she had to peek around his shoulder to see anything.

"Its an abomination, a mistake." Cas said.

"She's just a girl Cas." Dean argued.

"She" Cas emphasized the word like it was the darkest curse "is not supposed to be alive."

"Ok, look Cas, I don't know whats going on but Summer isn't what ever you think she is. She saved my life." Dean tried to calm his friend. He held one hand out in front of him while using the other to shield Summer. She was less than impressed with his effort.

"She is the Nephalem Dean, inherent evil." Cas continued.

"She's just a kid for Christ's sake Cas!" Dean argued.

"What's a Nephalem?" Summer asked seemingly unaware of the danger she was in. With one touch Castiel could destroy her.

"The cursed result of the consorting between a demon and an angel." Cas answered her question out of habit.

"What?" Dean asked in shock. But it made sense didn't it? The wings, the eyes...her mother being in Purgatory.

"She is the anti-christ Dean and she must be destroyed." Castiel insisted.

"Whoa, whoa, Cas, just wait. Look lets just talk about this." Dean tried to talk his friend down. Summer on the other hand seemed more than eager to face the angel.

"There's nothing to discuss Dean, she was supposed to be destroyed when we killed her mother." Cas continued.

"Oh shit." Dean was able to get out before Summer was screaming and attacking Castiel with her bare hands. Even through his panic he was able to appreciate the grace of her moves and the equal grace of Cas's defence.

"Alright, thats enough of that." Dean said grabbing Summer but the waist and pulling her off of Castiel. She screamed and fought his hold so he spun her around to face him.

"Summer, stop." he growled as she scratched his face.

"They killed my mother Dean, you heard him say it!" she said and Dean heard the break in her voice. He held her close until the struggles weakened and her body pressed against him shaking with sobs.

"Dean..." Cas said from behind him but Dean just shook his head. 

"If you have any loyalty to me and our friendship you will back down Castiel." Dean said knowing the angel would hear him.

"I..." Cas sighed heavily. "Ok Dean."

***

"Wow, this isn't awkward at all." Dean sighed to himself as he placed the recently harvested fruit in front of them. Summer was staring at her lap, her anger and sadness radiated from her in waves. Across from her sat Cas, eyeing her wearily like she might erupt in flames at any second. And between them saw Dean Winchester.

"Ok, so let me get his straight. Summer's mother was a demon who got it on with an angel and got ganked for it." he summarized and Cas nodded.

"But why did she end up here? Demons go back to hell when they're killed." he asked.

"I can only guess that it was because she was pregnant with her. The universe didn't know where she belonged." Cas explained.

"Ok, makes sense I guess." Dean agreed.

"What about my father? The angel?" Summer spoke and her voice was raspy from crying.

"He...well..." Cas had the grace to look guilty. “Lucifer was not the only Angel that my father took vengeance upon. As far as we know he was destroyed when Lucifer was put in his cage.” Summer looked up at him and her red rimmed eyes swam with tears again. Dean tensed to break up a fight again.

"You angels took everything from me!" she grit out between clenched teeth "My mother was here, alone, when she had me. Can you imagine what that must have been like Castiel? All by herself in this place while struggling to bing life into the world?" she whispered.

"No, I can't." Cas said in that monotone honesty that he had.

"She was beautiful, and kind, and strong, and smart." Summer said and then slumped her shoulders again.

"I...I am sorry Summer." Cas said and there was actual regret in his voice. "We never thought to question my father's orders." Silence fell between them and Dean grew uncomfortable.

"How long ago was all this?" he asked more to distract them all.

"Seven hundred and sixty three years ago." Cas answered quickly. 

"Say what now?" Dean asked in shock.

"Julianna was killed seven hundred and sixty three years ago." Cas answered.

"Julianna? That was her name?" Summer's attention focussed on the angel.

"Yes. And your father was Xaphan, Lucifer’s second in Hell.” he told her.

"How is that possible? I mean look at her, she's barely 18!" Dean was struggling with her age.

"And how old do you think I am Dean? This vessel looks a certain way but age means nothing to an angel." Castiel said.

"So what happens now?" Summer asked and she sounded resigned to any decision they made.

"Yes, Cas, what happens now?" Dean asked the Angel of the Lord. His voice came out hard and with a challenge.

"I...no longer want to kill you." Castiel admitted and Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "And I've found a way out."

***** Picks up after the three emerge from Purgatory, Castiel zaps them to Bobby’s old cabin and Dean tracks down a working number for Sam.**

“Dean, Dean, its me!” Sam insisted as Dean poured holy water, borax and other things over him.

“Ok your turn.” Dean said and went through the motions while his brother protested. 

After hugging his brother Dean pulled back to look at the boy he had missed. Sam was the same as always, in need of a haircut and a drink, but his eyes carried a guilt Dean couldn’t understand.

“I’ve got someone I want you to meet Sammy.” Dean said with a little embarrassment. He had asked Summer to wait in one of the bedrooms until he knew Sam was really Sam. Now she came out shyly.

Since Dean didn’t have any money, or access to any money, he had to give Summer clothes they had found at the cabin. He at least had been able to convince her to shower, which stretched his self control to damn near invisible especially since he had to physically show her how a shower worked, so now her long blonde hair fell free around her.

“Sam, this is Summer. Summer this is my brother Sam.” Dean made the introductions. Summer eyed Sam wearily, her inability to trust still front and centre.

“Uh, hi Summer.” Sam said holding out his hand for her to shake. Summer looked at it in confusion and then up at Dean.

“Its ok Summer, he just wants to shake your hand.” Dean explained.

“Another human thing?” she asked in her beautiful sing-song voice. Dean noticed Sam tense upon hearing it and he had a flash of jealousy.

“Yes.” Dean told her and she rolled her eyes. It seemed to her that humans had so many foolish customs. Their extreme sense of modesty being one. To her being naked was only bad because it left you at a disadvantage when in a fight. But when they had reached the surface and Castiel had brought them to the cabin Dean had

insisted she get clean clothes on and immerse herself in water. So she had. The look on his face as he had found her naked in the stream by the cabin was enough to make her laugh. Summer reached out her hand and Sam shook it gently. 

“I guess by the sounds of it you’re not human.” Sam asked delicately.

“No, I’m a Nephalem.” Summer gauged his reaction. She had found that the best way to get a real reaction out of people was to drop the truth on them in surprise. She had discovered that this was a very good way to get Dean to react honestly to any of her questions.

“Are you serious?” Sam exclaimed.

“Summer was born in Purgatory. Her mom was a demon and dear old dad was an angel. Quite a big wig from what I’ve been able to dig up. When Lucifer was cast out from heaven Xaphan gave him the idea to set the place ablaze before they left.” Dean explained as he invited Sam to sit. The brothers sat on the thread worn sofa while Summer curled herself into the rocking chair by the window. 

“I…uh…” Sam sputtered.

“Let me get you a beer Sam and I’ll explain everything.”

***

Summer quite liked Dean’s brother Sam. He was enough like Dean that she found herself relaxing around him. But there were definite differences. Sam was softer, friendlier and obviously highly intelligent. He asked many question about Summer and Purgatory that hadn’t even occurred to Dean or Summer. He seemed very accepting.

“Well…ok then.” he said after a few more beers and a lot of questions. Summer had only been half paying attention to the conversation, instead looking out the window at the setting sun. Purgatory had no sun, just a lightening of day and darkness of the night.

“That’s it?” Dean asked him in surprise. He had expected Sam to be a little more skeptical.

“Yeah, that’s it. If you say she’s good then she’s good.” he told his brother.

“Uh…well…alright then.” Dean said drinking some more beer. Summer didn’t understand his desire to drink the sour smelling liquid. But every evening, and some afternoons, he drank them. And it did something to him, dulled his senses which she thought was extremely stupid.

“And what does Cas say about all this?” Sam asked “He couldn’t have been happy to bring her along.”

“I didn’t give him a choice. Either Summer came with us or I stayed in Purgatory.” Dean said and Sam actually looked surprised. “He came around. He’s gone back to cloud town now to scope out the situation. Last he heard was that Summer’s mom was public enemy #1 when she was alive.”

“Yeah, I can see why. I mean from what I can remember the offspring of an angel and a demon is strictly forbidden by God and some even consider them the anti-Christ.” Sam sighed.

“Which I still don’t get. I mean what’s an anti-christ. What’s she supposed to do?” Dean huffed.

“No idea.” Sam admitted.

“If I had the power I’d swipe every one of those feathered assholes away.” Summer mused out loud. Dean flinches to her his coloured words coming out of that pretty mouth.

“Probably best not to say that too loud sweetheart.” he warned her.

“Why do you keep insisting my heart is sweet Dean?” she asked after hearing use the phrase yet again.

“Another human thing.” Dean smirked at her. He got such amusement from her lack of understanding and it irritated her.

“So what have you been doing since…coming up?” Sam asked trying to find a suitable way to phrase the question.

“Dean has been teaching me how to pass as human. I don’t see why but he thinks I need to blend in. Its an adequate hunting technique. Is it working?” she inquired.

“Uh, yeah sure. But I think you need some new clothes. Ones that actually fit.” he pointed to her saggy clothes. 

“Hey man, I worked with what I had. We’re just lucky we kept the cabin stocked with things for ourselves. Didn’t exactly plan on being girls back here.” Dean defended himself.

“Let’s go do some shopping Summer. I think I passed some 24 hour place on the way in here.” Sam offered.

“Thank you Sam.” Summer said.

“Yeah, thanks Sam.” Dean teased him.

“Why don’t you remain here Dean? Your smell is unpleasant when you drink.” Summer said getting back at him for his earlier amusement. 

“Are you sure Summer, you trust me?” Sam was surprised.

“Don’t worry Sammy, I think I can handle you if you get out of hand.” Summer smiled reaching up to pat his cheek and using the nickname she had heard Dean use.

***

Sam had to admit he might have jumped the gun when he had offered to take Summer shopping. Thankfully it was nearing midnight and the store was nearly empty.

“So many colours.” Summer said running her hands over a rack of jeans.

“How did you get your clothes in Purgatory?” Sam asked her.

“I took what I won.” she shrugged. Meaning she had only ever worn dead people’s clothes. “What should I choose?” she asked him. Her blue eyes seemed to pin him in place and Sam had to look away. He was still too guilty over leaving Dean in Purgatory to hold up to any scrutiny.

“What do you like?” Sam asked her.

“I don’t know.” she admitted.

“I have an idea.” Sam said and led her towards the magazine section. 

“Have a look, get an idea of what you might want. Not all of it would be here but its a start.” he suggested pulling out a style magazine and handing it to her. Summer took the glossy paper and made a face.

“More writing.” she said looking over the cover with its pretty woman in very little clothing.

“Yeah?” Sam asked. 

“I…I uh, can’t read.” she said embarrassed.

“That’s easy enough to fix Summer, I can teach you.” Sam said and she smiled up at him.

“Oh Sam, thank you!” she said gratefully. “I’d kiss you but Dean says thats not something I should do to everyone.” she smiled and Sam chuckled.

“That’s probably a good idea. Do you and Dean kiss?” he asked unable to resist.

“We did in Purgatory. But here on the surface he seems less inclined.” she said.

“And you?” Sam pursued. He knew he’d never get any answers from Dean.

“I enjoyed it, but Dean explained rape to me and I would never force myself on another.” she said and Sam bulked. Why in the hell had Dean explained rape to her?

“I quite like this.” Summer said showing Sam a naughty little outfit that involved a corset and high heels. 

“Uh, that’s not really…well see…” Sam stuttered. “That’s more of an outfit for private affairs, not out in public.” he struggled to finish.

“Ah, for sex.” she said and flicked through the magazine until she same across some more clothes. “This is nice.”

Sam spent the next hour and a half helping Summer try on clothes before he hesitantly handed over his credit card to the clerk. He would need a new card after this trip.

“Thank you Sam. I enjoyed that.” Summer said as they got back into Sam’s car and drove back to Dean.

“I’m glad.” Sam smiled at her.

“I like you Sam, I feel no need to harm you.” Sam’s eyes widened “I’ve never had a friend before. I’m glad its you Sam.” she said.

“Me too Summer, me too.”

***

“Does she always get up this early?” Sam asked a very tired looking Dean as he drank his coffee and watched Summer on the front porch basking in the rising sun. She woe one of her new outfits, a pair of grey skinny jeans and a purple tank top, and her face was raised up to get every bit of sun as it crested over the trees.

“Every damn day.” Dean said gruffly.

“And you get up because?” Sam asked him. Sam was a naturally early riser but Dean tended to linger in bed, even after his required four hours.

“She can’t sleep alone, too many changes. So I have to stay in the room with her to get her to sleep. Its like having a damned baby Sam.” Dean complained.

“There’s only one bed in there isn’t there?” Sam asked hiding his grin in his cup.

“Can it Sammy.” Dean growled.

“She said you two used to kiss in Purgatory.” Sam continued mercilessly.

“She did?” Dean actually blushed. “well, I mean, maybe once…”

“It was twice Dean.” Summer called over her shoulder.

“Damn superior hearing.” he said while Sam smiled larger. Before the conversation deteriorated even more there was a flutter of wings and Cas was there looking the same as always. Nothing ruffled his feathers Dean surmised.

“Hello Dean, Sam.” he said in that flat voice of his.

“Cas.” Sam saluted him with his coffee mug.

“Hey Cas, how’s it been? Any news?” Dean grabbed at the subject change.

“If by news you mean what has been happening in heaven then yes, I have news.” 

“Morning Castiel.” Summer said coming inside.

“Good morning Summer , you look well.” Cas said politely.

“Thank you Castiel, Sam took me shopping.” Summer smiled. While she might not particularly like the angels Castiel was Dean’s friend so she would make an effort to be nice.

“Yeah, yeah, she looks great. Whats the news?” Dean interrupted impatiently. 

“The angels are unaware of Summer’s existence, as are the demons. But they sense something is moving on this plane.” Cas said seriously.

“And?” Dean prompted him when he stopped.

“And if either of them find Summer I’m afraid I don’t know what they’d do.” Cas replied.

“They’d kill me.” Summer said.

“I think my brethren would try yes. But I have no idea about the demons.” Cas admitted.

“No telling what Crowley might try.” Sam said still having serious revenge issues with the King of Hell.

“Crowley?” Summer asked as she snagged a piece of toast out of Dean’s hand. Almost without notice Dean took another piece from the plate.

“King of Hell, lovely fellow with a british accent and absolutely no soul.” Sam explained to her.

“That reminds me, Castiel do we have souls?” Summer asked the angel next to her while nibbling on her stolen breakfast.

“No, I don’t. I have Grace, which is the angel version of a soul. I have no idea what you have.” Cas said kind of stiffly. 

“What is that supposed to mean Castiel?” Summer asked as tension came into her shoulders. The two might not be on the verge of mutual homicide any more but they still weren’t friendly.

“Ok, calm down Summer, I’m sure Cas didn’t mean anything by it.” Dean tried to calm the situation. He really hated the tension between his best friend and…whatever in the hell Summer was to him.

“I meant offence.” Castiel clarified and Sam cringed.

“Listen here you feather brained half man, I didn’t ask to be conceived. I didn’t ask to get dragged into your stupid holy war with hell. I’m just trying to learn more about myself, since I have no parents to ask.” Summer wagged her finger in Castiel’s face. Cas had the grace to look embarrassed. Dean’s chest filled with pride.

“Feather brained half man?” Sam asked Summer grinning.

“I seem to have picked up some of Dean’s more colourful vocabulary.” Summer blushed.

“Summer.” Cas said drawing attention to himself. “I apologize. I did not consider your situation. From now on I will strive to answer any questions you may have.”

“Thank you Castiel.” Summer accepted his apology. “Now if you’ll excuse me I wish to shower again.” she said looking longingly at the bathroom.

“Again?” Sam asked Dean as the shower started.

“She lived her entire life without hot water Sammy.” Dean pointed out. Sam’s head nodded in understanding.

“Dean? I can’t reach my back, would you mind lending me a hadn’t again?” Summer asked cracking the door. Dean immediately turned a dark crimson and Sam burst out into gales of laughter.

***

Days passed and Summer seemed to acclimate pretty well but there were times Dean would catch her staring intently at an object trying to figure out its meaning or purpose. He’s wander over and explain it to her as easily as he could. Many evenings were spent with Sam teaching her to read or talking to Cas about angel things.  
After one such conversation Summer sighed and lifted her legs to curl up on the sofa. As usual now she wore a colourful tank top and jeans while her long blonde hair was braided to the side, a technique Sam had taught her while Dean laughed uncontrollably.

“Is something the matter Summer? Have I not answered your questions adequately?” Cas asked. Summer shook her head but stared into the fire place.

“You have been more than adequate Castiel, thank you.” Summer said warmly. “I just wish I knew a demon who could tell me about my mother’s side.” she explained.

“I’m sorry Summer, I wish I could of more assistance but I truly don’t know the intimacy of demonhood.” Cas said to her.

“Are all demons so evil? I don’t ever remember my mother being anything but kind to me.” Summer asked as Dean and Sam came in with some wood for the fire.

“Your mother…” Castiel paused “was a unique case Summer. She had to be to earn the love of an angel, even a fallen one.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that Cas, how in the hell does a junk-less angel make a baby?” Cas asked removing his coat and sitting next to Summer.

“Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s lack of tact.

“Its not exactly like the mating of humans and things change in hell as opposed to heaven. Xaphan had to take a vessel and with vessels come…junk as you call it.” Cas answered in his dead pan tone, “When Xaphan decided to mate with Julianna he shared his Grace with her, they may have been in hell but he was still an Angel of the Lord. Julianna might have not even known she could become pregnant.”

“That sucks.” Dean commented but Summer looked misty eyed. She was listening to her parents love story and she was enthralled.

“Uh Dean.” Sam said trying to clue his brother in to the emotions Summer was trying to handle.

“Then he truly loved my mother?” she asked the angel.

“Xapahn was the angel of invention, he carried in him the ability to create with his mind, a skill only shared with my father. But when he rebelled and was cast out he didn’t loose his Grace like some of the other angels. Him and Lucifer retained their Grace and coveted it. Which is why I know he loved your mother Summer, he shared the most precious thing in the universe with her.” Castiel said softly.

To everyone’s dismay Summer burst into tears. Dean, looking surprised by her reaction, drew her into his arms where she clung to him desperately. He picked her up and, with a challenging look to Sam, he carried her to her room.

***

“Dean, Dean! Come see, the sky is alive!” Summer shook Dean awake. Groggily he sat up and saw Summer’s face full of excitement and water.

“Say what now?” he managed to groan out. Due to Summer’s insistence that Dean be with her as the sun rose each morning Dean had taken to going back to bed for a nap until around lunch.

“Just come look!” Summer rolled her eyes and continued to pull him out of bed. Dean gave in, snagged a shirt and allowed her to take the lead.

“Look Dean!” Summer said as she burst out the front door and into a light rain. Running into the rain she began to laugh and point to the rainbow that arched over the trees. The different colours brightened in the sky as the rain passed and the sun emerged.

“Its a rainbow Summer.” Dean explained but he was smiling at her childlike wonder.

“Its magnificent.” she awed. She reached out to grab Dean’s hand and pull him up next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder while light mist continued to fall. 

“That’s what happens when sunlight hits the water drops in the air.” Dean explained his basic understanding of rainbows. He found himself wishing he was as smart as Sammy so he could tell Summer about all the things she didn’t understand. If he was being honest with himself Sam was the perfect man for Summer. He was kind, smart, gentle, patient…everything Dean wasn’t.

“Dean?” Summer asked dragging him out of his spiralling thoughts.

“Yeah Summer?” he asked giving her hand a little squeeze and hoping she didn’t hear how broken his voice was.

“Why haven’t you kissed me since we escaped Purgatory?” she sighed. Dean tensed.

“I…uh…” he stumbled over his words.

“At first I thought it might be because you had someone up here waiting for you, but you haven’t brought her around. Do you have someone Dean?” she asked. Her head still rested against his shoulder and she seemed unaware of the significance of her questions.

“No, no one.” Dean answered briefly remembering Lisa but knowing that chapter of his life was over.

“Am I no longer attractive?” she asked innocently. For a child of Purgatory Summer was like a child when it came to anything soft like emotions.

“What? God, Summer, of course you are. Don’t ever think that.” Dean scolded her.

“Ok.” she said “so why haven’t you kissed me?”

Dean struggled. How could he explain to Summer how he saw her? How every time he opened his eyes at night he immediately looked to make sure she was right there next to him? How when he came back from a supply run the first thing he did was make sure she was still here safe? How watching her and Sam reading at night made him feel so content that it scared him? How when she asked him something wildly inappropriate he has to stop himself from ravishing her, consequences be damned.  
Dean struggled to come up with the words but the best he could so was “I don’t want to scare you Summer.”

“Oh Dean.” Summer laughed lightly “I’m tougher then I look remember?”

“I know.” Dean replied.

“You won’t break me Dean. I just want you to know that. So if you feel like kissing me just know I’m not against it.” she smiled up at him. Rain had gathered in her long lashes and dripped off of her bottom lip.

“Summer.” Dean groaned out and grabbed her close to him. He met her lips with passion and savoured the wet feel of them. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers wound themselves into his short hair. Forcing himself to take his time, be gentle, Dean planted his hands firmly on her hips. Her shirt had rode up and his rough skin found hers soft and slightly cool from the rain.  
Summer seemed to remember his actions in Purgatory and fit his kiss perfectly. Their lips separated and tongues mingled all while the ran began to fall heavier. Dean’s desire coiled in his chest like a sleeping dragon. But he muzzled the dragon and fought to keep it on a tight leash.

“Dean, my Dean.” Summer moaned and her grip on his hair tightened. His body shuddered at her slight aggression. He kneaded her hips while his head swam with her taste.

“I…I…need…Dean.” Summer’s voice was breathy. He took the opportunity to break from her lips and nuzzle his way along her jawline and to her ear.

“What do you need baby?” he asked whispering against her skin. The rain might be cold but his body was on fire.

“I…I don’t know. Show me.” Summer groaned as he nipped her ear. Her breath came out in a pant and she tugged at his hair to bring him back to her mouth. His control was slipping with each gasp of her breath and shiver of her body against his. Loosing himself he bit at her lips. Summer flinched and it was like a bucket of ice water being thrown over him. He backed away from her so fast she stumbled without his weight.

“Dean?” she asked taking in his ragged appearance. His pupils were blown and his lips were swollen with her kisses.

“Summer…” he dragged his hand down his wet face “…I’m sorry Summer.” he finished lamely before turning and fleeing in his beloved Impala.

***

Sam knew something was wrong when he reached for the door handle and the door flew open. He ducked just in time to see Summer throwing out the coffee pot. She stormed off into her room, cursing modern appliances and their complications, and slammed her door. Sam was about to go ask her what was wrong when his phone rang.

“Dean?” he answered unaware of where his brother had gone while Same had taken a trip to town for more books for Summer’s reading lessons.

“Dean needs someone to pick him up. This was the emergency number in his phone.” A woman’s voice explained over the line. In the background Sam could hear the clink of glasses and loud music that indicated a bar. Sam got the address and went to get his wayward brother.  
The bar in question was like any place along any highway that travellers stopped to get a break from the road. He looked around quickly and saw Dean slumped at the bar.

“Dean?” he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and thanked the bar tender as she passed him Dean’s phone.

“Sammy!” Dean said with exaggerated enthusiasm before pulling his brother in for a tight hug. 

“Alright Dean, lets get you home.” Sam said helping Dean stand. His big brother swayed dramatically but help his hand up refusing help. 

“We can’t leave Baby.” Dean slurred out and Sam rolled his eyes. He took the keys for the Impala out of Dean’s pocket and helped him to the car. He’d come back for his own car later.

“Care to tell me what this is all about?” Sam asked as Dean slouched down in the seat and closed his eyes. The sun wasn’t even set yet but the older Winchester was hammered.

“Felt like it.” Dean shrugged.

“Any reason?” Sam urged.

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean grumped before reaching for the stereo. Classic rock filled the car but Sam turned it off.

“Seriously Dean, what possessed you to leave Summer all alone?”

“Summer can take care of herself, she’s strong. Did I tell you she fought a dragon? Twice!” Dean said with pride evident in his voice.

“Yes, you did.” Sam told him.

“It was amazing!” Dean grinned “she’s amazing.”

“She sure is.” Sam agreed.

“And hot, my god is she ever hot!”

“Dean?” Sam asked his rambling brother.

“You should fuck her Sammy.” Dean said suddenly and Sam damn near drove off of the road. Dean urged into his hand at the sudden lurching of the car.

“What the hell Dean?!” Sam demanded as he straightened out the Impala.

“You should Sam. She’s so great and she deserves someone soft like you.” Dean’s demeanour was deteriorating and Sam knew something had happened between his brother and the half angel.

“Uh, thanks…I guess.” Sam muttered as he pulled off onto the dirt road that led to the cabin. “But I don’t think she wants that from me.” 

“She needs someone to show her the world Sammy. Someone who can be kind to her, she deserves someone kind. She’s been through so much.” Dean continued as if Sam hadn’t spoken. And Sam didn’t have an answer to that. He knew how great his brother was but there was just no convincing Dean how worthy he was of a little happiness. So they drove the rest of the way in silence.

***

Summer was an absolute terror to live with for the past two weeks. And she knew it. She refused to even look at Dean and every time Sam tried to talk to her she glared at him until he ran away. The only person who seemed unfazed by her attitude was Castiel. He often took the insults she threw at him literally and she would spend the next few minutes explaining curses to him. Most of the time even she didn’t know what some of the words she hurled at him meant. This would lead them on a journey to someone Castiel called Chuck.

“Uh, well, you see…when…” Chuck stuttered trying to explain one of Summer’s insults that she had heard and thrown at the angel.

“Where did you even hear that Summer?” Chuck finally exhaled.

“On one of Sam’s computer things, I think he said it was called Youtube?” she explained.

“Oh, alright.” Chuck said. For some reason Summer really like this Chuck fellow. She always felt at ease with the scruffy looking prophet and Castiel’s way of zapping them here with two fingers thrilled Summer all the way to her half angel bones.

“You might want to avoid that site Summer, there’s some not very nice stuff kicking around there.” he grinned in is apologetic way. “And for God’s sake never ever go on a site called Tumblr.” he warned.

“I won’t Chuck, I promise.” she told him solemnly.

“Why would you even say something like that to Cas Summer? You couldn’t possibly be that upset with him.” Chuck asked taking a long drink from a clear glass bottle that Summer recognized as alcohol. Humans seemed obsessed with alcohol for some reason.

“I’m not mad at Castiel.” she told him “I would actually miss him if he weren’t around to yell at.” she admitted.

“I am fond of you as well Summer.” Cas said flatly.

“You should like each other, you’re family after all.” Chuck said. Both Summer and Castiel looked at him curiously. Neither of them had told him that Summer was half angel.

“Prophet remember?” Chuck said tapping the side of his head.

“It is true though isn’t it? Her father was one of my eldest brothers.” Castiel said.

“I guess that makes you my Uncle Castiel.” Summer said surprising them both. Cas’s face softened and he impulsively hugged Summer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and savoured the smell of angel.

***

After the obvious discovery of a rather large angelic family Summer mellowed dramatically. She resumed her reading lessons with Sam and asked to learn Enochian from Cas. None of it eased the tension between her and Dean though. She still didn’t speak to him and Dean sunk into the familiar self loathing he thought he deserved. He kept telling himself that it was best if Summer hated him.

None of those thoughts helped as he watched her go to bed every night without him and it did nothing to make him feel better when she awoke screaming from nightmares. He was tossing and turning in his own bed when he finally gave in. Summer was whimpering in the next room so he pushed himself out of bed. Sam, used to dealing with both his own and Dean’s nightmares, slept soundly in the next bed.

“Summer?” Dean whispered pushing her door open. He saw her faint shape against the bed and he was again struck by how small she was. She was panting in panic and her hands were curled into claws.

“Summer, wake up sweetheart.” he touched her shoulder. She rolled again and he saw the wet spot on her pillow. Summer was crying.

“Please, not again…” she moaned out in her sleep. Dean’s heart tore apart as he imagined what she must be dreaming about.

“Summer!” he grabbed her and woke up from her nightmare.

“Dean?” she asked startled from sleep.

“I’m here sweetheart, I’ve got you.” he soothed her as she clung to him desperately.

“Why did you run away Dean, what did I do wrong?” she sobbed against his chest. That one simple question broke his heart anew.

“Oh Summer, baby, it wasn’t you. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re perfect.” Dean whispered against her hair.

“Then why don’t you want me?” she demanded.

“I do Summer. I want you more than anything I’ve wanted in my entire life. But I’m not good for you sweet. You’ve been through too much and I can’t be the man you need to be normal.” he tried to explain.

“Is that what you think Dean? That’s I’m some pure creature to be protected? What about who I am makes you think I even have a chance to be normal?” she said to him as she drew back and looked up into the green eyes that made her heart flutter.

“I’m a half angel, half demon hybrid born in Purgatory. My mother’s family are pure evil and my father’s family would kill me on sight if they knew I existed. What part of that sounds like I need a normal, gentle male as a companion?” she asked him.

“Its not just that Summer.” Dean said but his brain was struggling to come up with any arguments against her logic.

“What Dean? What is holding you back?” she demanded in frustration.  
Dean pushed away from her and paced around the small room. Summer watched him half expecting him to run again.

“You don’t talk about it Summer but I know you’ve been with men. And not willingly.” he said beginning to gesture with his hands. She had learned that this was a sure sign that the conversation was making him uncomfortable.

“And that disgusts you.” she said lowering her head.

“What? No!” Dean said “It makes me want to hunt down those slime balls and cut them apart piece by piece…slowly.”

“Why?”

“Because no one should ever had to go through that Summer!” he was exasperated with her lack of understanding for once.

“But I did and now I am undesirable.” she responded.

“Its is not you fault Summer, in no way is any of this your fault. And you are very desirable. I just…I think you need someone to show you that sex is meant to be good, and fun, and enjoyable for both people.” he said.

“So show me.” Summer looked at him pleadingly.

“I’m afraid I’ll loose control.” Dean admitted sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“What happens if you loose control?” Summer asked him.

“I could hurt you without meaning to.” he warned her.

“You mean force yourself upon me?”

“No, never that.” he sounded horrified at the thought and that eased all the apprehension Summer felt.

“Then have sex with me Dean. Show me how good it can be.” Summer asked him placing her hand on his arm. She felt the tension coiled there and instead of being afraid she just wanted him more.

“No Summer.” Dean shook his head. Summer’s hand dropped away but he snatched it into his own. “But I will show you that there are other things people can do with a willing partner.”

He pulled her against him and kissed her like he had been aching to do for the last few weeks. Her hands instantly clung to him, running over his bare chest and into his hair. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her back against the mattress gently.

“You tell me if I do anything you don’t like.” he commanded and waited for her to nod her understanding before resuming the kisses. Summer writhed in under his weight and he moaned in desire.

“Tell me what to do Dean.” Summer pleaded as her passion rose to painful levels. Her entire body felt on fire and she ached everywhere.

“Take this off.” he told Summer pulling at the clothes she wore to bed. She used to wear his shirts to bed but since the fight she had stopped. His heart had nearly torn out of his chest when he had found all the old worn tees in a pile outside of her door.  
Summer extracted herself from the clothing and let it drop to the floor. Dean’s breath left him in an explosion as he took in her pale perfect skin. Her angel side must have prevented her from becoming scarred during all the years in Purgatory and her porcelain flesh was unmarked. Her breasts were high and tight and just the right size for his hands.

“Jesus, Summer.” he breathed out as he forced himself back onto his knees.

“I don’t understand your need to bring heaven into our relations.” Summer said honestly letting herself rest back on her elbows and Dean let out a surprised burst of laughter. Just like that the mood shifted from intense desire to something easier and playful but no less passionate.

“Does it bother you?” Dean asked her teasingly.

“Technically God is my grandfather and Jesus would be my Uncle just like Castiel. How would you like it if I started moaning your families names during our time together?” Summer said and Dean laughed some more.

“Summer, don’t ever change.” Dean said leaning in to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips until he reached up to cup her breast in one hand. Her back arched as he ran his calloused thumb over her nipple. 

“Dean…” she groaned letting her head fall back. Dean kissed her exposed neck, nibbling the delicate flesh. Summer savoured the feel of his stubble on her soft skin.

“Does that feel good Summer?” Dean asked her with a brazen grin on his face.

“Yes.” she moaned and Dean grew rock hard at her unabashed wanton behaviour.  
Summer would always be honest in her actions, her mind not knowing any reason to lie to him about what she liked and didn’t like. The thought sent Dean’s desire sky rocketing. He grabbed at the sheets and threw them to the floor before covering Summer’s body with his own. She moaned falling back against the bed and arched to get as much of her skin in contact with his. Her nipples peaked as they met his hot skin. His body fit perfectly to hers, she opened her legs so that he fell against her softly. Even through his boxers he felt the heat that radiated from her centre. She rubbed herself against him instinctively, gasping as she felt how hard he was.

“Summer, stay still.” he commanded and Summer froze.

“Dean?” she asked unsure.

“Just…trust me.” he panted as he lay his forehead against hers. 

“I do Dean.” she told him with a small smile looking into his eyes. 

“Let me catch my breath that’s all. Its…its too good.” he said unbelieving that she hadn’t even placed her hands on him yet and he was about to spill against her.

“Take your time sweetheart.” she smiled using his nickname for her. Dean laughed and kissed her before continuing on with his exploration of her body. He let one hand keep playing with her nipple while he kissed and licked his way down her chest. A quick flick of his tongue across her other nipple was enough to make her hiss in her breath sharply.

“More!” she demanded grabbing his hair and forcing his lips back to the needy bud. Dean groaned and obeyed eagerly. He flicked and sucked the little peak and Summer’s volume increased ten fold. He worried for a second about Sam waking up but then Summer sank her nails into his shoulder and he forgot all about his brother.

“Harder…please Dean…” she breathed out and his eyes about rolled into the back of his head. He bit harder into her flesh and she rewarded him by bowing her back and screaming his name to the ceiling. Wait, did she just…

“What was that?” she panted as her sweat slicked skin continued to burn.

“I think you just came.” Dean said in wonder. He knew he was good, had heard it from any number of the women he had picked up at bars, but he had never made a woman climax just by sucking on her nipples.

“Do it again!” Summer commanded.

***

Summer was on fire, her entire body humming with energy as Dean left her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel and making her giggle. The laughter faded quickly as she figured out where he was heading. Was he really going…ohhhhhhhhhhhh yes he was.

Dean dragged his tongue across her entire length and she arched again. Who knew one could feel so many things at once? And from another person. He used his hands to spread her legs apart, baring her wide and going back in with his tongue. Summer hated that part of her body, it being nothing but something to be used against her, but the way Dean was worshipping her she began to change her mind. He concentrated his efforts on one area in particular and Summer thought she might explode again. Each swipe of his tongue, each time he suckled her and each hot breath he panted against her ratcheted up her desire for…something. 

“Dean…” she moaned silently begging him for whatever it was she didn’t know how to ask for. Sensing her need he drew back enough to kiss her thigh and place one finger against her opening. Summer tensed, memories of Purgatory flooding through her and leaving her cold.

“Summer? Summer…stay with me sweetheart.” Dean said to get her attention. He moved his hand and kissed his way back up her body to her mouth. Summer clung to him desperately trying to get back to where she had been. She had enjoyed what Dean was doing, she knew she wanted more, but she had no idea how to get past her memories.

“I’m sorry Dean…I’m so sorry.” she cried against him hoping she hadn’t just scared him away. 

“Don’t be sorry Summer, that was amazing.” Dean told her pushing her back enough so that he could look into her eyes and assure her he wasn’t mad.

“But, you didn’t…” she actually blushed in the faint light of the moon.

“Don’t worry about that Summer. This was about you.” he assured her.

“But I want to know you, know your body.” she said and Dean gulped. 

“Now?” he asked and she paused. Even though her memories had quenched her own desire she felt she still wanted to explore the man who had given her so much.

“Yes, if you want.” she said and Dean surprised her by flipping them over so she was on top of him straddling his hips.

“I’m all yours.” he grinned putting his hands behind his head and letting her have control.

“You tell me if I do something you don’t like.” she copied his earlier command and Dean smirked.

“I’m pretty sure you could set me on fire right now Summer and I would enjoy it.” he told her.

“I don’t think I would.” she said and he laughed. 

“What do I do?” she asked sitting up on top of him. She felt how hard he still was and rubbed against him. Dean groaned and closed his eyes.

“Whatever you want Summer, this is your play time.” he panted out. Her inexperience was actually amping up the situation for him. He loved the idea that he was the first man she would be touching like this.

Summer leaned down to kiss Dean warmly. It started out as a slow kiss, a lazy meeting of lips and tongues that she controlled. She let her hands trail down his ribs, enjoying the strong muscle that lay under all that tanned skin. He was a predator, a hunter, a weapon honed by his years of preying on monsters and she loved it. Taking her time to enjoy herself she kissed down his neck, nipping at his collarbone as he had her. She placed gentle kisses along his chest, taking his nipple into her own mouth. Dean hissed and she looked up at him through her lashes. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the sensation she was eliciting. She scrapped her teeth over the bud and he groaned. She switched sides and did the same to the other one before moving down his body. His stomach was hard muscle and she ran her tongue along the seam between the abs. Dean had a small dusting of hair that led from his navel to under his boxers and Summer found herself fascinated with the trail. 

“Take them off.” Dean told her breathlessly. She hooked her fingers into the band of his boxers and drew them slowly down his legs. There was something sexy about undressing Dean and she found her passion rising again. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the man laid bare before her.

“Perfect…” she breathed out looking at him. He had scars along his entire body and that only made him more impressive. The only place not marked by violence was his member. It lay there hard and leaking. She reached up to touch it and Dean hissed. 

“Dean?” she asked snatching her hand away afraid she had hurt him.

“Touch it again Summer.” Dean begged opening those green eyes and looking at her with such need. She reached up to take his hand.

“Show me.” She said placing her hand in his before laying them both on his cock. 

“Oh god Summer, you’re so good at this.” Dean told her before wrapping their joined hands around himself. He stroked his length and Summer’s breath became more ragged. It was like stroking silk over steel. He moved their thumbs and passed it over the slit at the top of his head and they both groaned. The slippery liquid was warm and made everything so much better. Summer tightened her grip naturally and Dean moaned. He pulled his own hand away and let her take over. She took her time and stroked him repeatedly, her small hand barely able to go around the entire width of him. 

“Summer…” Dean moaned her name like a prayer and she looked up to see his eyes closed and his upper lip dotted with sweat. His face was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He was biting his lower lip for some reason and wasn’t that just the finest thing she thought.

“I’m close.” he moaned and she briefly wondered what he could be close to. She looked back at her hand and was again fascinated with his straining cock. Giving in to her curiosity she leaned down and gave the tip a long lick. 

“FUCK!” Dean bucked and called out. He opened his eyes just in time to see her going back for more, her lips spreading to take all of him into her mouth. Summer found the taste and feel of Dean addicting. He was so hard yet silky with his own liquid. The slight salty taste wasn’t unpleasant and the sounds that her actions drew from Dean made her lower body quiver. He was gripping the sheet with two hands and she swore she heard the fabric tear. His entire body was tensed and his breathing was ragged.

“Summer…” he struggled to breath out “You have to stop Summer or I’ll…” 

“I’ll enjoy whatever you do Dean.” Summer assured him before returning her mouth to her task. She let her tongue glide up the large vein on the underside of Dean’s member and with a loud yell he started to fill her mouth with more salty liquid. Summer was surprised by the flood but swallowed it all down until Dean was lifting her chin away. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked as he drew her up onto his chest and panted into her hair. She lay against him and circled her finger lazily around his nipple.

“Hell no…” he said wrapping his arm around her and hugging her tightly.

“Then why did you make me stop?” she asked looking up at him. His eyes were warm and his face flushed with exertion.

“After a man does that he needs a little rest time.” Dean said flushing more. Their skin was cooling in the night air so Dean maneuvered around so they were in under a blanket.

“Not too much I hope, I want to do that again.”

***

Summer was humming while she puttered around the kitchen attempting to make Dean breakfast. The sun was up but for the first time since they had come here she was letting Dean sleep in. After last night she didn’t feel the need to drag him out of bed to see the sun rise. He had earned his reward.

“Morning Summer.” Sam’s voice came from behind her as she was filling the coffee pot, a new coffee pot.

“Good morning Sammy.” she smiled at him widely. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh, no.” Sam said and he looked a wreck. His hair stuck out in all directions and his eyes were baggy. 

“Why not Sam?” she asked seriously not knowing why. 

“Its not important.” Sam said blushing and Summer suddenly knew. 

“I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean for you to be disturbed by Dean and mine’s activities.” she apologized and Sam blushed harder. “From now on we shall strive to contain ourselves.”

“Thanks Summer.” Sam said grabbing some fruit and retreating back to bed. This was so not a conversation he wanted to have with Dean’s girlfriend.  
Summer continued to cook Dean’s breakfast and hum to herself. She was in an extraordinary mood this morning and she knew it had to do all with Dean Winchester.

“Good morning Summer.” Castiel’s voice came from behind her just as she was taking the bacon out of the frying pan. She didn’t get Dean’s obsession with meat, the idea of eating something that had once been alive repelled her, but if Dean wanted meat then she would cook all she could. 

“Hello Uncle, isn’t it a glorious morning?” she asked smiling brightly to him. She patted his cheek as she walked past him to get some orange juice out of the fridge.

“You are in a exuberant mood this morning.” Cas noted as the bedroom door opened and Dean came out in just his underwear. Seeing Cas he froze.

“Hello Dean.” he said by way of greeting.

“Uh, hi Cas.” Dean said before fleeing to the other room to get some pants on. He came out tugging up his jeans and a tee shirt slung over his shoulder. “Do I smell bacon?”

“I cooked.” Summer beamed at him before resuming her puttering and humming. She offered some juice to Cas but he declined looking suspiciously between the two of them.

“Are you humming Led Zepplin?” Dean asked as Summer placed the plate of food in front of him. 

“I only know I heard it in your car.” she shrugged. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss against his lips. Dean wasn’t expecting it but returned it without thought.

“Ah, I see.” Castiel remarked as Summer got her own breakfast.

“Shut up Cas.” Dean warned him grabbing a fork and digging in to his breakfast. He almost moaned with happiness at the first salty bite of bacon. 

“Good?” Summer asked as she sat down and beamed at him.

“Excellent.” Dean told her and she looked so proud of herself that Dean’s heart melted.

“I am glad you two have worked out your problem.” Cas said and Dean’s lips thinned in irritation. Couldn’t any one keep their damned mouth shut?

“As am I.” Summer agreed. Sam came out of the room at the sound of Cas’s voice, venturing it was safe now that they had extra company.

“Sammy.” Dean greeting his baby brother. Sam grunted as he flopped into a chair with coffee in hand. Summer pushed a bowl of fruit towards him.

“I have news from heaven.” Cas said.

“You could have lead with that Cas.” Dean grumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

“Whats up Cas?” Sam asked.

“The angels are searching for Summer.” Cas said and everyone froze.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I may have worded that wrong. They know something unusual escaped Purgatory but not what. A few are focussing their intentions on finding out.” Cas said.

“How?” Dean asked all desire to eat gone. Like hell he would let the damned angels get to Summer.

“They are questioning people who have escaped.” he said flatly.

“Like me and you.” Dean said.

“Yes.” Cas replied.

“What did you tell them Cas?” Dean asked dangerously. 

“I told them that we escaped together through the portal. I never mentioned Summer.” he said and Dean eased back down.

“What do I do?” Summer asked. 

“You don’t so anything. You be as normal as you possibly can. No displays of power.” Cas warned her.

“She can do that.” Dean said and Sam looked at him sharply.

“No Dean I can’t.” Summer argued. “I can’t sit here in the woods for the rest of my life, however long that may be.” 

“You can’t fight angels Summer.” Dean said a bit harsher then she intended.

“I won’t hide Dean.” she said. She reached over to take his hand. “I didn’t hide in Purgatory and I won’t hide here.”

“They’ll kill you Summer.” Dean’s voice held the fear he tried so hard to hide.

“They can try.” she replied. She let go of Dean’s hand and sat back. “How many Uncle?”

“Five that I know of.” Cas replied. “All high level angels.”

“Summer…” Dean said to her. He was actually pleading.

“I have a request.” Summer said ignoring Dean.

“Anything I can do I will.” Cas said to his niece.

“I want to talk to Crowley.”

***

That evening as night fell Summer found herself sealed inside a devil’s trap that was in turn inside of a devil’s trap. Dean was taking no chances with the King of Hell. Dean, Sam and Cas were all working out the summoning spell and Dean was more then vocal about his disapproval.

“This is slightly uncomfortable.” Summer remarked as her skin crawled. 

“That’s your demon side.” Castiel said.

“Do you think she’d be trapped inside holy fire?” Sam asked Cas and Cas shook his head.

“Can you leave the trap Summer?” he asked and she stepped out easily.

“My theory is that it affects her but has no physical restraining powers.” he said and told Summer to go back inside the trap. 

“Can we get this over with?” Dean growled as he stood just to the left of Summer with his demon killing knife in one hand and an angel blade in the other. He had demanded that Cas find him a blade as soon as he had heard about the ones hunting her.

Sam, looking a little worried but resigned, lit the bowl of spell components and they all waited.

“Hello boys.” came the deep accented voice of the man that must be Crowley. Summer looked over the King of Hell and found herself unimpressed. He was shorter then even Castiel and his black ensemble did nothing to make him look like anything more then someones boss. She could feel the power radiating off of him but it didn’t scare her like she thought it would. She decided that yes Crowley was scary but he wasn’t terrifying.

“Crowley.” Sam nodded his head and his eyes held murder.

“Oh come now Moose, why all the hate?” Crowley asked strolling around inside of the cabin. He seemed to just notice Summer and looked her up and down.

“Hello there.” he said “Are you one of mine?”

“We have some questions.” Dean said cutting off any of his smart ass remarks. 

“Ah Dean, how was Purgatory? I hadn’t heard you were back.” Crowley asked him.

“Crowley, I swear I’ll gut you and use your tongue as shoelaces.” Sam said and even Dean had to raise his eyebrows at that. 

“I’m hurt Moose, really I am.” Crowley gave him a hard look. “So why am I here? I assume its not to exchange threats? I also assume its something to do with the pretty little bird over there in the trap.”

“My name is Summer. I asked them to bring you here.” Summer said. His eyes narrowed like he was trying to read exactly how he knew her.

“If you wanted a house call love all you had to do was ask.” he replied. 

“I need to know about demon powers.” she said. They had discussed how to go about getting answers from Crowley without revealing exactly what Summer was but she knew there was no way around it.

“What are you Summer?” Crowley asked cluing in faster then either of the boys had expected.

“Do you remember a demon named Julianna?” she asked and Crowley stilled.

“You mean the one who disgraced us all and shacked up with that angel?” Crowley said. His eyes were hard and unhappy.

“She was my mother.” Summer said and Dean growled at her. That was exactly what he had told her not to do.

“You…you’re the Nephalem?” Crowley asked and then broke out into a deep laugh. “Oh Squirrel, you have no idea what you’ve done do you?”

“Shut it Crowley. Tell her about Julianna.” Dean threatened him with both knives.

“Julianna was…one of the first of us. Lucifer’s chosen few. I guess that had something to do with why she got all gooey over an angel.” Crowley said in disgust.

“She was strong.” Summer said and he nodded.

“What powers did she have?” Dean asked.

“All of them.” Crowley answered.

“All of them? What the hell does that mean?” Dean growled some more.

“She was the keeper of hells vaults. She had access to every deep dark thing that ever entered hell and she had the power to control them. Therefore she had all the power.” Crowley explained unhappily.

“Then how did the angels kill her?” Summer asked.

“Love dear pet, that horrible thing God cursed all of creation to feel. She fell in love with that angel and it made her weak.”

“Love does not make you weak.” Summer argued.

“Love is a weakness darling, the faster you learn that the longer you’ll live. Unless you happen to have the angels after you that is.” he smirked “care to make a deal?”

“Crowley!” Sam yelled while trying to hold his brother back. 

“Listen to me King of Hell, I have questions and you will answer them. Or I will wage war on you and take that throne for myself. I think I’d look good in a crown.” Summer said taking a step towards the demon. Crowley, looking just slightly concerned, backed away.

“I’m listening.” he finally said composing himself.

***

“Last question demon.” Summer said looking out the window at the sun peeking through the trees. This had taken all night but it had been worth it. Even though Sam and Dean looked like they had been through the grinder from being on edge all night and Castiel had long since run off in a flitter of feathers.

“So soon love? I’m only just getting comfortable.” Crowley said sarcastically. 

“How did you know my mother?” she asked and he snapped to attention quickly.

“I did not.” he said.

“Don’t lie to me Crowley, I saw it in your face the minute you laid eyes on me. What was it? Were you in love with her? Grew jealous of her association with the angel?” Summer pressed.

“Yes, exactly.” Crowley said and Summer knew he was lying again. Why would he lie about being in love with her mother? What could be bad enough that he’d rather her think he was in love with her mother then the truth?

“You’re lying to me.” she said. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

“Fine!” Crowley sighed irritated “She was my sister.”

“Say what now?” Dean asked coming to full attention. 

“Julianna was my sister.” Crowley said again angry.

“So you’re my Uncle too?” Summer said but she wasn’t as thrilled about it as she was when she had found out Castiel was her relation.

“I guess I am.” Crowley gave her a hard smirk. 

“Family means nothing to a demon does it?” she asked.

“I sold my son to the highest bidder sweetling, what do you think?” he growled.

“Dean, knives please.” Summer asked putting her hand out for the demon and angel blades he had in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked her suspiciously.

“I’ve learned a thing or two from my other Uncle.” Summer informed him and drew both blades across her arm drawing a long line of blood. It was darker then a normal humans, her demon side darkening it to a deep garnet.

“Crowley, King of Hell, with the blood that runs through my veins and yours I bind you. I bind your speech from ever talking about me, I bind your sight from ever seeing me without my permission, I bind your hearing from ever hearing my voice unless it is directed at you and lastly I bind your mind into forgetting you know of me.” Summer intoned and the red blood on her arm flashed a brilliant blue, a sign of her angel’s Grace. When the light died down Crowley was gone and Sam and Dean were looking at her in shock.

“You couldn’t have told me about that? How long have you known you could bind him?” Dean asked her angrily coming into the devil’s trap and grabbing her roughly. 

“My mother once told me about the spell when I was a child. I didn’t think anything of it until I saw the way Crowley looked at me. But she was giving me a weapon to use against him. Some how my mother knew I would be able to get my hands on both an angel blade and the demon knife and find Crowley.” she said and he looked at her angrily before giving in and pulling in for a rough hug.

“I can’t believe you got away with that.” Sam said slumping to the sofa exhausted.

“I can’t believe I have another Uncle.” Summer leaned against Dean and felt the effects of being up for over 24 hours.

“I have to say, your family is a lot more messed up then ours.” Dean chuckled. 

“And that’s saying something.” Sam snorted.

“Can we go to bed now?” Summer yawned. Everyone grunted their agreement and they headed off to their rooms. Dean automatically started walking in behind Sam but Summer’s gentle touch on his arm stopped him.

“Grab me a shirt before you come to bed.” she said and gave him a gentle smile. Dean’s pulse sped up and he nodded. He ducked in to the room, grabbed some clothes and said good night to Sam. Sam, eyes already closed, waved weakly and was snoring before Dean closed the door.

“About time.” Summer said as Dean walked through the door. He didn’t even have a chance to shut it before Summer was pushing him back against it and climbing his body. He dropped his clothes to the floor and wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply.

***

Dean had the inkling that he was lost to Summer the day Sam gave her some bubble bath. An innocent thing that Sam didn’t even think twice about while he was out to a store and saw the vanilla scented bottle. But when he handed it to Summer it was like he had passed her his kidney.

“What is this?” Summer asked opening the bottle and smelling the heavy vanilla scent wafting from the bottle. Even Dean had to admit it smelled good, like fresh baked cookies.

“Its bubble bath, you pour it into the bath water and it bubbles up.” Sam explained barely noticing her enraptured look.

“Why?” she asked before licking out her tongue at the bottle. Dean put his hand in front of her mouth an instant before she got a mouthful of the thick liquid.

“I don’t know, girls like that kind of stuff.” Sam shrugged turning to put away the few groceries he had bought.

“But why did you get it for me? Is it a necessity?” Summer asked capping the bottle again. She held it to her chest protectively.

“Not that I know of. I just saw it and thought you’d like it. Its a gift Summer.” Sam smiled at her in his off hand way.

“A gift?” Summer asked confused.

“Uh yeah…when you see something that you think some one you know might like and buy it for them its a gift.” Sam explained.  
Summer’s face scrunched up and Dean had to resist the urge to laugh. 

“I’ve never gotten a gift before.” she said looking down to the little bottle. She looked up at Sam and had a warm gooey look in her eyes. “Thank you Sam.”

“Uh, no problem Summer. I hope you enjoy it.” Sam started to blush at her gratitude.

“I am positive I will.” Summer retreated to her bedroom with the bottle cradled against her chest like it was made of gold. She shut the door and Dean turned to glare at Sam.

“Ah man.” Dean sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face.

“What?” Sam asked. 

“You gave her her first present. Now I got to get her something.” he sighed.

“Why?” Sam was confused.

“I’m her…what ever and now my brother has given her a gift. You think that doesn’t make me look bad Sammy? Thanks a lot!” Dean grumped. Sam let out a deep hearty laugh.

“Dean I don’t think Summer is like all those bar floozies you picked up. I gave her a gift because I thought she would like it, I didn’t freaking propose to her.” Sam laughed.

“And now I got to one up you.” Dean said still determined this was an argument.

“It was bubble bath!” Sam argued back. 

“I’ll be back.” Dean said grabbing his keys and glaring at Sam while pulling on his jacket. Rolling his eyes Sam shook his head as the door closed.  
A half hour later Dean came back looking frustrated and scowling.

“No luck?” Sam asked him without looking up from the book he was reading.

“Hell no.” he growled “I mean I saw a million things I could have gotten for any other girl I was trying to impress but none of it seemed…important enough.” he sighed.

“Awwwwww little Dean is in love.” Sam said in a little sing song voice and Dean flipped him off.

“Summer is in the tub, enjoying the gift I gave her.” Sam smirked at his scowling brother.

“You know what man, I hope you get a great girl cause I will shower that broad with all the gifts I can afford.” Dean said making Sam laugh even harder. 

Dean stomped off towards the bath leaving his cackling brother on the sofa. Why the hell hadn’t he been able to find something for Summer? There had been jewelry, chocolates, flowers…all the crap that girls just ate up. But none of it seemed right for Summer.

“Summer?” Dean asked knocking on the bathroom door.

“Come on in Dean.” Summer called and he sensed the smile on her lips already. Another point for Sam Dean cursed. He put his hand on the knob and opened the door to be met by a wall of bubbles. 

“Summer? What the hell?” Dean asked fighting his way through the soapy mess and almost slipping on the now covered floor. 

“I do not see how women can enjoy this.” Summer said peeking her head out of the cloud of bubbles that were flowing out of the tub.

“How much did you use?” Dean asked already smiling.

“Only the bottle Sam gifted me.” she said confused.

“Oh sweetheart…” Dean said as he felt the laugh just bubble up inside of him. Before he could stop himself he was hunched over in the bubbles laughing until tears ran down his cheeks.

“Please stop.” Summer told him as he cleared a path to the bath where she was standing obviously unsure of how to take a bubble bath.

“You were only supposed to use a cap full Summer, not the entire bottle.” Dean said still laughing lightly.

“Those instructions were not given to me.” she scowled at him. When Dean started to laugh again Summer frowned.

“I do not see the amusement in this, its a rather large mess that I’ll have to clean up. And it is not enjoyable.” Summer said properly.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll help you clean it up.” Dean said leaning in to kiss her little scrunched up nose. 

An hour, and one laughter roaring Sam later the bathroom was sparkling and Summer had dragged Dean outside for a walk in the sun so she wouldn’t have to listen to him and his brother break out into fits of laughter whenever they looked at each other. As they strolled along by the stream Dean bent down to pick up something.

“For you.” He said holding out a perfectly yellow buttercup. Summer, always delighted in colours, took the flower and smiled at Dean with such adoration that he knew for sure he was a goner.

***

“NO!” Dean shouted at Summer as she stood calmly in the middle of the cabin waiting for his anger to pass. Sam stood in the background riding out the fight.

“I wasn’t asking Dean.” Summer said calmly. She had known this would be his reaction and she had prepared for it. Dean always reacted in anger to things that scared him. But Summer had had enough of being cooped up in this house waiting for time to pass.

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you join us on this hunt.” Dean fumed. Sam took in a breath but let it out slowly instead of saying what he was thinking.

“You ‘let’ me do nothing Dean Winchester.” Summer said letting a little irritation through.

“Its dangerous Summer.” Dean said realizing how he sounded. 

“So was Purgatory.” she pointed out. 

“Sam and me? We’ve been hunting monsters with our Dad since we were kids.” Dean told her.

“And I’ve been hunting them alone since my mother died when I was child.” she said and the statement made both brothers stop.

“Summer.” Dean said all his anger draining. He scrubbed his hand down over his face and looked to Sam for help.

“Dean I think I may have given you false pretences about myself. I will not sit by while you go on dangerous hunts. I will not sit here waiting to see if you die. I will not watch another person I love leave and never come back.” she said and her eyes flashed angrily at him. She was using her anger to shield herself from the pain in her heart. She remembered every moment of her life since she opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her with love and she remembered with horrifying clarity the day her mother went outside and never came back. She sat alone in the cave for days, waiting and nibbling the fruit the cave provided for her. She hadn’t known what to do when the days turned to weeks and her mother still didn’t return. So one day she ventured outside to find her. She shook her head to dislodge the memories that tried to drown her.

“You…you love me?” Dean said. 

“Was that not evident? We have been exclusive for several weeks now Dean.” Summer said matter of factly.

“No it was not evident.” Dean said “humans have to tell each other these things Summer.” 

“Oh, well I apologize. And I guess I am wrong in assuming you feel the same way then?” she said and it was so mono tone that Dean wondered if she was hiding her feelings. Dean struggled to string together his words.

“I’m uh…I’m going to get some coffee.” Sam said weakly and ran for his life.

Dean waited to hear the door shut and then he walked towards Summer. He grabbed her close to him and kissed her with more passion then he thought he could ever feel. She kissed him back but it was tentative, like she was unsure of his reasoning.

“I love you Summer, I love you so much it terrifies me.” Dean said in between kisses and Summer sighed against his mouth.

“Good, because I was worried I was going to have to skin you alive there for a minute.” she said and he wasn’t entirely sure she was joking.  
The kissing led to more kissing which led to them retreating into the bedroom in case Sam came back. They needn’t have worried, Sam was so afraid of walking in on them that he spent the rest of the day at the local bookstore. 

“Is it time yet Dean?” Summer asked breathlessly as Dean kissed his way back up her belly after leaving her boneless with an orgasm. He had a fascination, an obsession really, with the soft skin on her midsection. It was like satin and you could clearly see the muscle underneath.

“Do you think you’re ready?” he asked Summer looking up at her cautiously. Even though every night for weeks had been filled with massive amounts of foreplay Dean didn’t want to pressure Summer into going too far too fast. 

“I love you Dean, and I trust you.” she said by way of an answer. She ran her fingertips along his stubbled jawline.

“If you want to stop just tell me. Don’t worry about me.” he told her putting his full body on top of hers and kissing her slowly. She could taste herself on his lips and it was wicked as hell.

Dean was already naked, her insisting that he bare his magnificent body before she even got undressed herself. She was as equally delighted with his naked form and he was hers. She often wondered if there was some way they could remain nude at all times but it was probably better for them both if she didn’t have access to his tanned hide constantly. 

He kissed her slowly, his hands on her hips, his own hips still to concentrate on what he was doing. He loved kissing Summer, her lips soft and sweet on his own. Deep down in his hidden romantic soul he knew he could spend hours kissing Summer. He swept his tongue lazily into her mouth, the contact between them wet and thrilling. Summer loved to groan as Dean explored her mouth with his tongue and the taste of his saliva was her own special brand of torture. She had one arm wrapped around his neck playing with his hair while the other traced the lines of the handprint Castiel had left on his shoulder when he had saved him from Hell. She knew it to an extra sensitive area that caused electricity to shiver along Dean’s spine. The first time she had placed her entire tiny hand inside the print he had moaned so loudly Sam had banged on the wall in disgust.

“Dean, more…” Summer begged as her hips began to roll against him. 

“Slowly Summer, slowly.” Dean chuckled throatily. 

“I’ve had weeks of slowly Dean Winchester, now give me what I need.” she said and he shivered at the demand in her voice. He had never had a thing for controlling women in the bedroom but like all aspects of their relationship the normal rules didn’t apply to Summer.

“As my lady commands.” Dean smirked at her before grinding his hips down. His erection brushed along her slick core and both of them moaned heartily. It felt amazing and it was only the beginning.

Dean reached down to tease and ease Summer with his finger. Her little bud was extra sensitive after her orgasm and her back arched off the bed when he hit it. And fuck it all if that didn’t almost break Dean’s restraint. He panted against her neck while he worked her into a frenzy, slipping one finger inside of her while continue to circle her clit. It was the first time she hadn’t flinched or paused at his entrance and he felt relief flood through him. Maybe she was finally ready.

“Need Dean, I need…” she panted and he grit his teeth against the urges that flooded through him.

“Soon baby.” he assured her sliding his finger in and out. She clenched around him, hot, wet and tight. It felt amazing so Dean slipped in another finger to stretch her. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Summer?” Dean asked her looking up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open in a soft moan.

“Good, so good…” she breathed out and Dean was relieved. As much as he was ok with taking his time Dean didn’t know if he’d survive stopping this time. This woman was the love of his life and he needed to be with her.

Dean continued to play with Summer while she writhed in under him. He was rock hard and aching when she surprised him by flipping him onto his back and mounting him.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Dean nearly screamed as she took control, her nails digging into his chest as she impaled herself on top of his aching cock. It was hard, rough and not in the least bit tender like he had planned but he’d be damned if it wasn’t the best thing he had ever felt in his life.  
Summer paused, making sure they were both comfortable with her actions. Instead of leaning down to meet his lips she pulled him up by his neck so that they were sitting face to face. This made him move inside of her in the most delicious way and Summer panted.

“Ok?” she asked with her forehead against Dean’s and her eyes barely able to open. Her entire body was flooded with sensation and demanding she just…fucking…move!

“Perfect.” Dean told her and she began to move her hips slowly. He let his head fall back and Summer nipped at his Adam’s apple. She didn’t know if she was doing this right or wrong but it felt amazing and that was what mattered. 

“Summer…” Dean panted as she worked herself over him. He leaned back onto his arms and this gave Summer the extra space she needed to really move. She lifted herself up and down on top of him all the while moaning out his name. 

“Close Dean so close!” she panted above him. 

“Come for me baby, let me feel you clench around me.” Dean begged her. His voice was rich and strained and all Summer needed to push her over that edge. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she came with the hardest orgasm of her entire life.

Dean faltered. Summer was amazing, her body doing things to him that he was sure was a sin in every religion and when she came her wings flared out of nowhere. The grey and white appendages hit the walls on both sides of the room, knocking over lamps, clothes and other knick knacks. Dean was enthralled as Summer screamed his name while her wings fought to flare to their full length. With one flutter of the feathers Summer was able to grind herself even harder down on top of him and that…was…it…

Dean grit his teeth and growled as he came in a hot wave inside the woman he loved. He wrapped her in his arms, his one hand travelling up to nestle in the crook between her wings while the other held her hips close to him. They both panted and moaned as the feelings drove them higher and higher.  
It wasn’t until they were both spent and breathing like long distance sprinters that Summer opened her eyes to look at Dean. His heart faltered at the black and swirling star points that she fixed on him. He loved it, could get lost trying to pin point one single speck of Grace in her demon’s black. It was everything, it was Summer.

“I love you Summer.” Dean said pulling her forehead in to rest against his. 

“Mine.” she growled in the same way she had in Purgatory. Dean had an idea that when Summer’s wings and Grace emerged it broke her down to the most primitive aspects of herself and he loved it. 

“Yours.” he agreed kissing her.

*** 

“What the hell happened in here?” Sam asked coming back to see the cabin looking ransacked and Dean and Summer looking guilty but happy. 

“I…I uh lost control of my wings.” Summer explained to Sam while Dean looked at his brother with what could only be called a smarmy expression.

“You have wings?” Sam asked at once distracted from his disgust. 

“Of course she has wings, she’s part angel.” Cas’s voice said from behind Dean and Dean jumped. 

“Dammit Cas!” he growled. He hated how Cas could appear out of nowhere and scare the crap out of him.

“I have no control of them Uncle, they only come out when I am…passionate.” Summer said trying to spare Sam the details.

“They came out when you were defending me in Purgatory.” Dean said and Sam gave him a ‘you were being protected by a small girl’ look that Dean ignored. He went to the fridge, picking up things along the way that Summer had sent flying when they got in on in the living room. He grabbed two beers for him and Sam.

“They did?” Summer asked. She found that when her wings came out she tended to not remember the exact moment, rather she remembered the feelings that were there when it happened. 

“The dragon was going to crispy fry me and you stopped him, your wings came out then. And your swirly universe eyes.” Dean explained taking a drink from his beer.

“Her what now?” Castiel asked.

“When her wings come out, which by the way is awesome Sammy, its like they’re made up of rainbows.” Dean bragged to his brother.

“Eyes Dean, please explain what you mean about her eyes.” Castiel said with a little impatience in his voice which was very unusual.

“They turn black like a demon’s eyes but there are little sparks of Grace, swirling around all sexy like.” Dean gave Summer a heated look as she threw out a broken glass.

“I need to see them Summer.” Cas said sounding more upset then he had in all the years they had known him.

“Whats going on Cas?” Dean asked him concerned. Summer came to join them at the table standing by Dean and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Without thinking he curled his arm around her waist and held her close. Sam would have made some comment about sappy Dean but he was too distracted by the worried look on Cas’s face.

“I…I’m not sure. But I need to see your eyes and your wings Summer.” Castiel said.

“I can’t control it Cas, I can’t just pop them out whenever I want.” she said.

“Then I will guide you.” he said gently. “We will meet at dawn to begin your angel training.” Cas said and left in a flutter of feathers.

“Um…” Sam said in shock. He had only been gone a few hours and now there were wings, angel training and a very happy looking brother. 

“I have some info on that hunt Dean, if you wanted to look at it.” he said not knowing if he wanted to talk about all the new info or if just wanted to plunge ahead with the one thing he was familiar with.

“Uh yeah sure Sammy.” he said distractedly. Summer was chewing her bottom lip in worry over Castiel’s attitude.  
Sam managed to get his brother back in the zone while Summer cleaned and, after the house was sparkling and smelling like lemons, they all sat outside on the porch to watch the sun set.

“Hell of a day.” Dean said drinking some more of his favourite beer. He did it more out of habit now than actually wanting to be drunk.

“Hell of a day.” Sam agreed clinking his beer against his brothers. Summer was sitting on the bottom step, chin in her hands and a small smile on her lips, gazing into the setting sun. If she was apprehensive about Castiel’s behaviour then she hid it well. Since those first few hours after he left she had decided that fretting about the situation would get her nowhere and therefore she wouldn’t.

“So I guess I’ll take off in the morning, see if I can get some more info out of the medical examiner.” Sam said.

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Its only one state over.” Dean said enjoying the way the sun was shining off of Summer’s free flowing hair.

“I think you should go with your brother Dean.” Summer said.

“Say what now?” Dean sat up.

“Its only one state over, I know you don’t like it when he’s off on his own, and I’ll be spending the day with Castiel. So you go.” she said over her shoulder.

“Summer, is that a good idea?” Sam asked watching his brother’s face take on a storm cloud affect.

“I was planning on going any ways, but now I can train with Castiel and not have Dean bothering me.” Summer explained. 

“Bothering you? Is that what I’ve been doing all day?” Dean asked in his quickly raising voice. 

“Oh no Dean, what we did all day would hardly be considered a bother. But if I keep seeing you around while I’m supposed to be concentrating on Castiel then I’ll end up distracted. And I think this training is going to be important.” she explained unaware of the anger being directed at the back of her pretty little head. Quickly Dean deflated as he heard her explanation. She considered him a distraction…he could live with that. He had to agree with her on that point, if he was going to be around her all day without being able to touch her or spend time with her then he would end up cranky too.

“Alright then, so we leave in the morning.” Sam sighed knowing he would be spending the entire day in the Impala with a fretting mother hen.

***

“Let the heat of the sun soak in Summer, try to concentrate on all the light in the world, none of the dark.” Castiel’s deep voice washed over Summer as she sat by the stream in a meditative stance. Cas had shown up exactly five minutes before damn and hustled Summer outside to begin training. He said it was important that they be there for when the run rose.

“There is always dark in the world Uncle.” Summer replied as the sun rays spilled over her pale skin and heated her.

“For this to work you need to block out your demon side.” Cas said with exasperation in his voice.

“I can’t block it out Castiel, it is part of me.” she said.

“Summer please, this is the only way I know how to teach you. I’m the youngest of the angels, I have never taught another to tap into their powers before.” he sighed.

“You’re the baby?” she asked cracking one eyelid to peep at him. He was still in his tan trench coat and blue tie as always but his face was pinched like he was frustrated.

“Yes, I am the baby.” he grit his teeth in irritation.

“Sorry.” she murmured and shut her eye again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to do what Castiel had asked of her. 

“Feel the light against your skin, let go of thoughts of solidity and the mortal world.” Cas instructed her. Her inner Dean was snorting at his instructions but she tried to ignore the snark. He was trying to help her after all.

“The world is made up of two things Summer, light and dark. To embrace the light is to let the sun flow through your body, not just over it. Feel the heat of it, the brightness of it.” Cas continued.  
Summer tried to do it, she really did, but for every time she grasped on to the image of a shimmering golden light there were dark shadows at the edges of her vision. 

“This isn’t working Castiel.” she sighed. She opened her eyes to see Castiel looking at her in disapproval.

“You’re not concentrating.” he scolded her.

“I’m not an angel Uncle, I am both light and dark.” she tried to get him to understand. “I can’t embrace one side of myself and ignore the other.”

“I think I have an idea.” Castiel said after a moment of thought and a tilted head. He disappeared and Summer sighed. She sat back down by the stream and let her toes dip into the frigid water. It was becoming another season Dean had told her, one where the weather cools and darkness is longer. She isn’t sure how she feels about loosing the hours and hours of sunlight she enjoys but he assured her there was plenty to enjoy about this thing called winter.

“Well hello gorgeous.” came a strange voice from behind her. Quickly Summer was up and crouched into a defensive position.

“Whoa now, you didn’t tell me she was such a tiger there Cassie.” a short dusty haired man smirked in her direction. Next to him stood Castiel with a slightly pained expression on his face.

“Summer, this is my brother…the Archangel Gabriel.” he said still not entirely sure this was a good idea. It was the best idea he had but it didn’t mean it was a good one.

“Your…brother?” she asked relaxing and standing straight again.

“His big brother, if you catch my drift.” Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows at her. 

“Gabriel please, she is our niece.” Castiel pleaded with the angel.

“Did you say Archangel?” Summer clued in after a moment. “I thought there were no more Archangels left.”

“I’m supposed to be dead but dear little Cassie keeps running into problems so I guess Dad figured it was time to send him some back up.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Dad?” Summer was completely thrown by the small man. He rambled incessantly and little he said made sense to her.

“God…the Big Man…the Alpha and Omega…your dear ol’ Grampa.” Gabe went on and on. 

“I…I fail to see how any of this pertains to me Castiel.” Summer said completely unsure of how to deal with the Archangel.

“Gabriel, believe it or not, is a wonderful teacher Summer. He was in charge of teaching most of us fledglings on how to control ourselves.” Cas said and Summer could tell how proud he was of his bigger brother.

“You should have seen little Cassie here when he was a wee little angel. He was all…well exactly the same as he is now, but more innocent. And questions, holy father did he ever ask questions.” Gabriel said. 

“Gabriel can teach you how to concentrate your power so that you can command your wings.” Castiel said.

“If you say so Castiel.” Summer said still having a hard time trusting the Archangel. Trust must be earned, not just given on the words of others.

“All right now sugar wings, lets see what we can do.” Gabriel said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

***

By sunset Summer was exhausted. Castiel and Gabriel had worked her continually all day from sunrise to sunset, seeming to forget she did not have an angels inexhaustible energy. And she still could’t call up her wings when she wanted to. Gabriel assured her it wasn’t anything to worry about, they would work on it again in the morning. So she stumbled back to the cabin tired, hungry and lonely for Dean. Unfortunately he was still away with Sam and something he had called a text had informed her that they wouldn’t be back tonight. So for the first time since leaving Purgatory Summer was alone.  
In Purgatory Summer had been used to the silence, the darkness that was engulfing and enduring. It had been normal for her but since she had escaped she had seen the sun, seen the rise and fall of a day. Now, surrounded by the darkness outside, Summer was uncomfortable.  
She managed to get herself something to eat, cleaned up the little mess she had made and then wandered from room to room like a lost soul. She was staring at the spines of some books when there was a vibrating from her pocket. She jumped and then flushed at her nervousness. It was the phone Dean had given her before he left.

“Dean?” she asked pressing the button to turn the thing on. She tried not to sound as relieved as she felt.

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean’s low voice came over the line and he sounded as happy to hear her voice as she did his.

“Hello Dean.” she said warmly. She sat down on the sofa, after triple checking the door and windows as instructed before the brothers left, and curled up to listen to Dean’s voice.

“How was your day?” Dean asked her. He was laying back on his crappy motel bed while Sam was out getting food.

“Long.” she sighed “Castiel had to bring in reinforcements to help train me. I’m not sure it helped.”

“Help? Another angel?” 

“Yes, an Archangel.” she said as her eyes started to droop. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and cuddled down beneath it.

“What Archangel?” Dean said sounding more alert.

“Grabiel.” she said lazily. The warmth from the blanket plus Dean’s voice in her ear were making her sleepy.

“Gabriel?!” Dean asked in shock and even that was barely enough to make her stop yawning.

“Apparently God has decided Castiel needs someone to help him with all of his many problems, including me, so Gabriel has returned.” she sighed happily. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean replied. He seemed to be calming down and Summer was glad because she just needed his soft voice in her ear for another two minutes and she’d be asleep.

“How’s the case going?” she asked to distract him from Gabriel. She didn’t really understand why him being back was that big of a deal, strange things have been happening to the Winchester’s for a long time from the stories the brothers told her. They themselves had been resurrected numerous times. The return on one Archangel shouldn’t have been that surprising.

“Its a clear cut cursed object, we should be home tomorrow night.” Dean said. She could just picture him laid out on his bed with one arm up behind his head and the other holding the phone to his ear. Her mind started to wander to having him here and even in her sleepy state she blushed.

“You went awful quiet.” Dean said over the line.

“Just pictured you here.” she sighed. She rolled over onto her back and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

“And?” he teased.

“Dean Winchester, are you trying to get me to talk dirty to you?” she teased him right back.

“How do you know what dirty talk is?” he chuckled.

“I’ve seen some of Sam’s computer things.” she said and Dean let out a surprised burst of laughter.

“Don’t want to know Summer.” he said after a minute. “Do you miss me?” 

“Very much my love.” she sighed. “Although it is very warm under this blanket.” 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” he asked his own voice getting softer and letting out a yawn.

“I wish you were here to snuggle me. I’ve had a long day.” she closed her eyes.

“Me too.” he agreed. Silence stretched across the line but it was a comfortable silence, the kind you only get when two people are absolutely content to listen to the other breath.

“Good night Summer.” Dean said quietly.

“Good night Dean.” she sighed not hanging up.

“I love you.” was the last thing she heard before drifting off.

***

Three weeks, two hunts and uncountable training sessions later and Summer was seeing why Dean didn’t like the Archangel. He was infuriating, his ability to laugh about every single thing grating on her nerves as she tried and tried to gain control of her wings. Castiel even seemed to grow annoyed with his content joking.

“Gabriel, this is not working!” Cas said in one of his very rare outbursts. The blonde angel was leaning back against a tree snarking at Summer as she tried to concentrate.

“Everything ok?” Dean’s voice said from over Summer’s shoulder as the brothers joined them in the woods. Sam and Dean seemed to have accepted Gabriel’s return with resigned looks and huffs which Summer only understood after she had gotten the story of the Trickster and an endless loop of Tuesdays.

“Ah look, its dumb and dumber.” Gabriel said dramatically grinning and walking over to the boys. He was so much shorter that Summer grinned. Why hadn’t God given one of his most powerful creations a bigger vessel?

“Gabe.” Sam nodded.

“So whats the trick these days boys? Haunted mirrors? Killer clowns?” Gabe continued to tease them.

“Shut up Gabe.” Dean growled. “How is the training going?” 

“She’s bright, she’s beautiful and she’s got a little of my humour but she can’t control herself for shit. Obviously.” Gabriel gave Dean a leering look up and down.

“I have the strangest in-laws” Dean shook his head and started to walk over to give Summer a kiss. Gabe reached out and grabbed his arm before he had taken two steps.

“What?” Dean asked looking down at where Gabriel had latched on to him.

“I have an idea.” he smiled just before pulling back and decking Dean square in the jaw. Both Castiel and Sam reacted with shock but Summer was the one who raced across the ground in front of the angel.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she demanded of Gabriel as Dean rubbed his jaw. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said rearing back for his retaliation.

“Come on Dean-o, you haven’t mellowed that much have you?” Gabe smirked moving around Summer and kicking Dean straight in the knee. The hunter went down grunting hard. 

“Stop it Gabriel!” Summer growled and she felt herself flooded with anger. She curled her fists and prepared to pummel the grinning angel.

“Summer stop!” Sam demanded but both him and Cas seemed rooted in place. Castiel had an unhappy look on his face.

“No one hurts my mate.” Summer hissed before launching herself at the Archangel. Gabriel laughed as he easily fended off her attacks. He whirled her around and then when he was close enough he sent another kick at Dean. This one connected with his back and sent him sprawling in the dirt. When he raised his face there was blood flowing from a cut over one eye.  
That was it, the sight of Dean’s blood sent her sky rocketing from anger to rage. She screamed something incoherent, later to be remembered as a vile curse in Enocian, and her wings flared to existence.

Sam, and Castiel were in awe as the large appendages stretched to their full length, the feathers stretching and arching over her head. The color was ten times better then Dean had described, the sunlight catching the feathers and surrounding her in rainbows. Castiel, who was at a better vantage point than Sam, could see the swirling in Summer’s black eyes and he watched in amazement as he saw the Grace swirl around. 

“Impressive girl, but mine are bigger.” Gabriel said and his own wings flared in view. The bright gold was blinding in the sunlight and even though he might be smaller then almost all of them in his human form his wings were the size of his true form and spread almost double the length of Summer’s. He flexed them and even in Summer’s primitive state she knew he was the bigger threat. Her wings relaxed but didn’t disappear.

“Ok, good.” Gabe said like he hadn’t really wanted to fight his niece. “That feeling you have going on there now Summer, hold on to it. Study it, use it. That is your Grace and the key to your power.” 

Summer eased back, her eyes returning to normal but her wings remaining. She took three deep breaths before being able to look the Archangel in the eye without wanting to murder him.

“Good, good.” Gabe congratulated her. He let his own wings drop and walked around Summer. “Can I touch them?” he asked her permission. She nodded with hesitation and he put one gentle hand on her primaries. This caused her to shiver all over and this time it was Dean that growled.

“Hands off angel.” he warned Gabriel who only smirked at him.

“Don’t be disgusting Dean, she’s my family.” he turned back to study her wings. “They are magnificent Summer, stronger then any other angel I’ve seen besides me and my big brothers.” he looked over the rainbows “Come and see this Castiel.” he invited his brother and Cas found he could move again. He walked over to examine the wings that were flexing on Summer’s back. 

“Her eyes…” he said quietly to his brother as he also looked through Summer’s feathers. She twitched at each touch, like any other angel not liking strangers stroking the sensitive areas.

“I saw.” Gabe replied looking quickly at his brother.

“How you doing there Dean-o?” Gabriel called to the fuming Winchester. Sam was standing there with his stupid concerned bitch face on and Dean was trying unsuccessfully to stand up on the knee he was pretty sure the angel had broken.

“Fuck you.” Dean said angry.

“Oh calm down, you’ve had worse beatings.” Gabe was suddenly at the hunters side and with one touch of his fingers Dean was all healed. He looked like he was going to retaliate against the angel but Gabriel wagged his finger at him.

“I needed to get her angry.” he explained to him as Sam was finally able to go to his brothers side. “And nothing gets a girl angry faster then her man getting beat into the dirt.”

“You could have told me.” Castiel bitched stepping away from Summer’s wings. She was grateful the examination was over and pulled her wings in tight to her back. She didn’t want to put them away just yet, the sun felt amazing and it was the first time she had been conscious enough with them out to actually feel it. 

“It had to be a surprise brother, and you aren’t the best actor at the best of times.” Gabe apologized.

“Summer, are you ok?” Dean asked completely ignoring the entirely too satisfied with himself angel and going to her. 

“I’m fine Dean, how are you?” she asked putting a hand to his face where he had been bleeding.

“All healed up. It was worth it I guess.” he shrugged looking over her shoulder in fascination. 

“You can feel them.” Summer said to him already knowing his desire. He reached over her shoulder and ran his fingers along the ridge bone of the wings. Summer closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. This was better then the sunlight. Dean’s hands were strong and warm on her feathers. She felt him move around her, his hands wanting to reach more of her wings. He took his time, fingers going over each feather lovingly which sent so many sensations through Summer’s body she started to quiver. When dean reached the apex between wing and back she almost collapsed in a heap. Instead a deep moan escaped her mouth.

“Uh…well this is uncomfortable. Should we be watching this?” Sam asked the angels who were discussing something in hushed whispers.

“Not unless you like watching your brother during foreplay.” Gabe smirked and shot him a look. “Our wings are like one giant sex organ, your brother is basically jacking her off.”

“Oh god!” Sam said in horror and covered his eyes. “My brain!” he turned and very quickly exited the clearing. When Dean took the chance to look up at his retreating brother he saw that the two angels were gone as well leaving him all alone with Summer. And that was best considering what came next.

***

By the time the couple got back to the cabin it was well past sunset and they found the two angels sitting at the table with Sam. He shot them an embarrassed look before Dean winked at him teasingly.

“Did you two love birds have fun?” Gabriel asked them which cause Sam to groan. 

“It was lovely, thank you Gabriel.” Summer said in her voice that resembled Castiel’s so closely. 

“I assume you’re here to talk about something more important than our sex life.” Dean said sitting at the table with the men. Summer, humming to herself as she so often did, went to the fridge for something to eat. 

“Yes, we have.” Castiel said.

“We need to track down Dad.” Gabe said and all eyes turned to him.

“God, you need to track down God? Haven’t we tried this before?” Sam asked him.

“Yes, but now we’re going to concentrate our efforts. He’s here, on earth, somewhere and its about time he answered some questions we have. Mainly why does Summer have his eyes.” Gabriel continued.

“His eyes? HIS eyes?” Summer asked in shock. 

“Exactly, his eyes. God is the only creature in the universe capable of creating and destroying completely. And when he does either his eyes look like yours. Its a little disconcerting.” Gabe said. He was sucking on a giant lollipop and making obscene sounds that Summer was having a hard time ignoring.

“So you and little brother here are going to find him and ask why?” Dean asked. 

“That’s the plan.” Gabe shrugged.

“Should I be worried?” Summer asked her Uncles.

“Have you created anything?” Castiel asked her and she shook her head no. “Destroyed anything so that there was not one molecule left of its existance?”

“Not that I know of.” she replied.

“Wait, didn’t you say that the cave in Purgatory didn’t exist before you were born? Couldn’t you have created that? By accident?” Dean asked her.

“Explain.” Castiel demanded. He had seen the cave, had wondered at its existence but never thought to ask.

“When I was born my mother told me that the cave she had found to birth me in changed from a cold, dark place to the home I remember. It was warm, had clear running water, a garden and seemed impervious to invasion from the other monsters there.” Summer said. “Could I have really created it?”

“It would appear so.” Cas looked stunned. 

“But nothing since?” Gabriel asked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Summer told him.

“Good, keep it that way. No creating and no destroying.” Gabe told her.

“So no hunting?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t chance it.” Gabriel said after a moments thought.

“So what the hell am I supposed to do the rest of my life? Sit around and bake cookies?” Summer exploded angrily. “All I’ve ever done is kill things, I had to.” 

“Then maybe its time to do something else.” Gabe said softly going to his niece. He took her hands in his.

“For a long time I was only an instrument of my father, delivering messages, training angels. But once I left that behind and started doing things that I enjoyed it changed me Summer. I’m happy now.” Garbriel explained to her in a voice Dean and Sam had never heard from the angel. “Stop trying to be the person you were and learn to become the person you want to be.”

“That was enlightened brother.” Castiel said.

“Well what made me happy is making porno and playing tricks but hey its better then world dominance and mayhem like Luci.” Gabe shrugged and Dean groaned. 

“Maybe making cookies won’t be so bad.” Summer sighed still holding the Archangels hands.

***

5 Years Later…  
  
“Are you sure Dean?” Sam asked his older brother who now had a few grey hairs mixed in with the dark blonde he was used to.

“Absolutely Sam. I’ve done my time and so have you. We deserve this.” Dean said leaning over the roof of the Impala giving his brother one of his signature smirks.

“But…marriage? Sub-burbia?” Sam looked around at the row houses with their neat little yards and families with 2.3 kids.

“What? Oh hell no!” Dean stood back disgusted. “I could never live here. Summer found a place in Kansas. Its in the country, close enough to the city we can visit if we want but far enough away that no one will see us dragging bodies or slinging spells.” 

“Kansas huh?” Sam asked.

“There’s always a place for you Sam, you know that.” Dean smiled at his little brother.

“Really? You want me hanging around while you settle down into the married life?” Sam asked as they got into the Impala. They had just finished their latest hunt and Dean had surprised Sam by pulling out a ring box to show him. 

“Of course I do, who else can I mentally scar with my naked ass?” Dean laughed and started the car. 

“Oh god.” Sam groaned at the image.

They drove back to the motel where they were staying and packed up their gear. Summer was at the new house waiting for them and they had a long way to drive. Dean was almost thrumming with excitement the closer they got to Kansas. 

For the past few years Summer had indeed stayed home baking cookies while Dean and Sam hunted. An apocalypse or two had been averted, the angels fell and demons collapsed under the constant power struggle for the throne. But to everyone’s surprise Summer had been more then happy to replace Bobby as the go-to person for all the info. For a girl who couldn’t read until into her adulthood she sure devoured books now. Their little apartment had become over flowing with tomes of lore and every kind of literature from Tolkein to Munsch. So when Dean was gone on a hunt Summer had began looking for a more permanent place to live. And she had found it in Kansas, the one place Dean really called home. 

“One last time Dean, are you sure?” Sam asked his brother as they pulled up the long gravel drive to a house that looked worn and lived in. The wrap around porch was sagging, the doors were peeling and over all the place looked like it needed a lot of TLC. Luckily both brothers were handy and more then capable of taking on the task.

“I mean marriage, a house? Whats next, retirement? A kid?” Sam teased his brother. He knew Dean always fought against normal but just like Sam he had craved it his entire life. Maybe settling down with an angel/demon hybrid wasn’t exactly normal but Summer had acclimated to humanity well and only her family could see the things that made her different.

“Don’t mention kids to Summer Sam, please.” Dean said and there no note of joking in his voice.

“Dean?” Sam asked his brother noticing the way he was gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white.

“We’ve been trying Sam.” Dean dropped a bombshell that blew the ring box out of the water.

“You’ve been what?” Sam asked absolutely stunned. He couldn’t have been more surprised if Dean had said he was opening up a vegan grocery store.

“For the past two years. But there’s something about Summer and me…its just not working.” Dean said finally letting out the secret that had been eating him alive. For Summer’s sake he hadn’t told a soul as month after month they failed at the one thing they both wanted so bad. Summer would shrug it off, say it was because she was a freak of nature and then go back to work but Dean saw the defeat in her eyes as every other month she came out of the bathroom to look at him. She wasn’t human, there was no going to doctors to see why she didn’t ovulate normally, didn’t maintain any regularity to her cycles or a million other things that normal women experienced. So without Dean’s knowledge after about a year and a half she had broken her silence to Castiel and Gabriel. Cas had held her as she cried into his trenchcoat, Gabriel explaining that there was no way for an angel and a human to have a child. Human’s just didn’t have the mechanics needed to procreate that way. And her demon side didn’t help matters, no one knew if demons could even make babies.  
So now that they had both accepted the fact that there would never be a little Winchester running around their house both of them had decided to move on. They had Sam, they had the lore and they had each other. And who knew, maybe Sam would surprise them by having kids himself one day. 40 wasn’t really too old to settle down nowadays.

“I’m sorry Dean, I can’t tell you how sorry.” Sam said actually placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Just…don’t let Summer know that I told you ok.” Dean said trying to move past the chick flick moment.

“Ok.” Sam agreed. He finally turned to really look at the house as he got out. To the side there was a two car garage, in the back a shed where Dean could work on whatever it was that he enjoyed. In the back was a garden where Summer had already planned what vegetables to grow. 

“It needs work Sammy.” Dean told his brother as they looked over the place.

“It sure does.” Sam agreed. “Might take us a while.”

“We’ve got time.” Dean smiled as Summer came out to greet them.

***  
2 Years Later…  
  
“Good morning Summer.” Castiel’s voice greeted the woman as she stood in her back garden tending some tomatoes. The Kansas weather seemed to make the little things thrive and Summer was constantly having to find recipes to use them up. There were only so many she could give Sam to take home to Valerie. 

“Good morning Uncle.” she smiled up at him fondly while holding out a big red tomato to him. Cas didn’t eat but he always took the vegetables she offered him. She suspected he would give them to the homeless and that was as good a use as any.

“I have news Summer.” he told her once he had taken the tomato and placed it in his pocket.

“About?” she asked taking off her gloves and popping her back. As she had gotten older the angel blood wasn’t keeping her impervious to life’s aches and pains that came with age. Where as Dean sounded like an entire roll of bubble wrap in the morning. 

“About God…and children.” Cas said softly and Summer frowned at him.

“I’ve given up those dreams Uncle.” Summer said wishing to change the subject. 

“I’ve found him Summer. Me and Gabriel have found him and he has answered our questions.” Castiel said with a smile on his face. 

“I…I don’t understand.” Summer said. 

“Our father has told me why he has been gone, why he’s been leaving us on our own and why he’s now back to help. But none of that is of your concern.” Castiel said.

“He told me how to give you children Summer.”

“I don’t want just any children Castiel, which is why Dean could never talk me into adoption. I want my own children Cas, mine and Dean’s. Winchester blood.” Summer explained. Later she would remember this moment in perfect clarity, as behind her she felt a presence that overwhelmed her senses and filled her with pure love. Summer turned quickly to see the little prophet Chuck looking at her smiling.

“Hello Summer, its been a long time.” Chuck said as Summer looked at him in shock.

“Chuck…you’re…” she gasped out.

“Yup, that’s me.” he grinned. Gabriel popped up next to his side looking less then impressed with his father.

“But…why?” Summer asked. “I saw you so many times. How did I not know?”

“No one knew Summer, that’s the advantage of being God.” Chuck laughed lightly.

“You aren’t the messenger little brother.” Gabriel said scolding Castiel. Cas ducked his head looking sheepish.

“What is happening?” Summer asked sitting in the dirt trying to understand what was happening around her. It was too much.

“Come with me Summer.” Chuck said leaning down to take her hand. Upon the contact Summer found herself standing on a far away mountain top and shivering in the drastic temperature drop from the Kansas summer.

“Oh sorry, I forget some times.” Chuck apologized and suddenly she was wrapped in a heavy wool coat.

“I knew about you of course.” Chuck said while he stared out at the low lying cloud cover below them. Who knew what mountain they were on, or where.

“Why didn’t you help me? Why did you leave me in Purgatory…alone?” she asked trying not to sound angry.

“Dean Winchester. The single reason for much of my actions.” Chuck said. He held out his hand and a cup of coffee appeared in a ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ mug.

“I still don’t understand.” she sighed.

“You were meant for him Summer. You were brought into this world for Dean Winchester. He’s been through so much and never wavered, never given up. I reward that.” 

“So I’m a prize then.” Summer was less then impressed with the omnipotent being.

“Kind of. But aren’t you happy with him?” Chuck asked sipping his coffee.

“Of course I am!” she huffed. 

“You were made for him Summer but he was made for you as well. Two of my most proudest creations I have to admit.” Chuck smiled.

“What about Sam? He’s been through just as much as Dean, even more so some times.”

“Sam has fought his own happiness. He could have had what you and Dean had years ago if he would stop being so stubborn. But he’s happy now isn’t he?” 

“Yes. Was Valerie made for him as well?” she asked about Sam’s wife, one of the friendliest feistiest women Summer knew.

“No, there was no one woman made for Sam. He had to find his own and he did.” Chuck explained.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Summer asked.

“Because its time. Dean is nearing the end of his hunting days and you need to prepare for whats to come.” 

“Is Dean going to die?” Summer asking in a panic.

“What? no, no, no. He’s going to retire and he’s going to live to be a very old man with you Summer. I mean whats next for you two.” Chuck calmed her down.

“You are even worst then Castiel at explaining yourself.” Summer sighed. Chuck laughed lightly and smiled.

“I guess I am.” he agreed. He snapped his fingers twice and suddenly they were joined by a unfazed Castiel and a very fazed Crowley.

“What the bloody hell?!” Crowley shouted until he noticed Chuck in front of him. 

“Hello Crowley, how’s hell?” Chuck asked the King of Hell.

“You…” Crowley said his eyes opening in fear upon recognizing the celestial being in a human body.

“Me Fergus, me.” Chuck nodded his head. “I brought both of you here to help our Summer.” 

“How?” Castiel asked eager to please his father. Crowley was less quick to step up.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because we’re family, and family helps each other.” Chuck scowled at the demon. 

“Of course.” Crowley was quick to agree. Summer smiled at the strange family meeting she was having.

“For Summer to have children she needs donations from both sides of her family. Since it wouldn’t be wise for me to donate and create a demigod, its up to you two.” Chuck explained.

“Donate how?” Summer asked not liking the wording the Lord was using in the slightest.

“Grace. They have to donate their Grace. Not all of it of course but some.”

“I hate to burst the bubble on this touching family moment but I have no Grace.” Crowley said looking at God like he was an idiot.

“You do too.” Chuck rolled his eyes. “What do you think all that red smoke is when you higher demons have no vessel? Its just rotten Grace.”

“Rotten Grace? Well that’s offensive.” Crowley mumbled.

“So how do I donate?” Castiel said. 

“Oh, that parts on me. Just give me your hands.” Chuck said tossing his coffee mug into nothing and taking the men’s hands in his own. He closed his eyes, there was a flash of brilliant light and then he was holding a vial of pulsing, shiny ebony liquid.

“Drink this and you will be able to conceive.” Chuck said giving the vial to Summer who held it like it was the most precious thing in the universe.

“The child will be Dean’s?” she asked 

“Right down to its little tiny freckles.” Chuck nodded.

“Well this has been touching but you did take me away from some rather important business.” Crowley huffed and had the grace to look sorry when all eyes swung to him. “Uh, if you please my Lord.”

“Stay safe Crowley.” Chuck said good bye and the King of Hell was sent back to the pit where he had come from.

“He’s not as bad as some of the other options for King of Hell.” Chuck said almost proudly.

“It can’t be that simple.” Summer said unbelieving still cradling the vial to her chest.

“God remember, I can make things as simple as I want.” Chuck shrugged. “Now we should get you back, Dean will be back soon and you know how he is if he doesn’t see you right away.”

He placed his hands on both Summer’s and Castiel’s shoulders and brought them back to her garden. Gabriel was still there sitting on the back porch with a large pitcher of lemonade.

“All done?” he asked his father pouring up a drink.

“All done.” Chuck agreed. He took the drink from his son and sat in one of Dean’s hand made chairs. 

“And Crowley didn’t argue?” Gabe asked looking at the vial Summer held up.

“He didn’t have the option.” Chuck said flatly.

“So now you can make a butt load of little baby Deans huh?”

“Can I?” Summer asked Chuck.

“Uh no, unfortunately its a one shot deal.” Chuck gave her an apologetic look. 

“One is better then none.” Castiel said placing his hand on Summer’s shoulder “Dean is returning.”

“One really is better than none.” Summer agreed and upended the vial into her mouth. The liquid was sweet and spread warmth through her entire body. She felt revitalized and much better then she had in years.

“Summer?” Dean’s voice called through the house as she heard the clank of the brothers dropping their heavy bags. 

“And that’s my cue.” Chuck said standing up “Castiel, you might want to take Sam out for a game of poker or something.” 

“I do no understand.” Cas said and Gabriel laughed. 

“Got it Dad.” he said to the deity who disappeared.

“Hi sweetheart.” Dean said bursting through the back door and catching Summer up in a big hug. He was always relieved to see her still here even after all these years. One thing the Winchester’s didn’t get was happy endings so he still expected the other shoe to drop.

“Hello Dean, how was your hunt?” Summer asked him wrapped her arms around his neck and accepting the gentle kiss he gave her.

“Its dead, we’re not, that’s a win in my book.” he smirked.

“I should be getting home, Valerie said the damn dog broke through the fence again.” Sam said getting off of his phone. 

“Told you dogs are trouble.” Dean reminded his baby bro.

“Yeah, yeah. Where did I put the keys to my car?” he turned to go back in the house.

“No worries Sammy, we’ll take you home. And then Cassie here can tell you all about texas hold ‘em.” Grabiel said patting the taller man on the shoulder.

“I don’t understand that reference.” Castiel said but then they were all gone and Summer was alone with Dean.

“What was that about?” Dean asked still holding onto his wife. Even after all these years the words wife caused him untold amounts of joy.

“Nothing.” Summer said kissing him again. She deepened the kiss until Dean lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I missed you baby.” he said against her neck as he kissed and nibbled his way down her skin.

“Me too, more then you can possibly imagine.” Summer sighed. She put one hand into his hair and pulled him back to her face. Her kiss was sharp and passionate and Dean began to harden in his worn jeans.

“Show me.” Dean grinned against her mouth.

“Take me to bed then.” She replied also grinning. The warmth coursing through her body was adding to the passion. She meant to tell Dean of God’s visit and the resulting vial of life but just then he placed his lips on her pulse point and she forgot everything but the feeling of him.  
He kicked open their bedroom door and dropped them both to the bed. Summer was pulling and clawing at his shirts. He always wore too many clothes.

“Summer…” Dean breathed against her skin pulling down the simple summer dress she wore. He nipped his way from her shoulder to her breast and she moaned loudly. Each touch of his stubbled chin sent thrills through her and she grew wet and ready. He licked and suckled on her breasts and she reached down between them to squeeze his hard on through his jeans.

“Too many clothes.” she grumbled throatily and Dean leaned back to tear off his layers. When he was finally naked he pulled the dress down her body revealing her perfect pale skin. Summer might spend all of her time in the sun but she didn’t tan at all. 

“God you are so beautiful.” Dean breathed amazed every time he got his wife naked. What did he do to deserve this beauty?

“You’re hurt.” Summer said sitting up and running her hand down the stitches Dean had in his shoulder.

“Just a scratch, Sam patched me up.” Dean shrugged ignoring the wound and drinking in the sight of his wife on their bed.

“Lay down.” She instructed in her no nonsense voice and Dean rolled his eyes. Every time he come home hurt she would take her time and examine his entire body for more injuries. It wasn’t that he minded, but he had something else on his mind at the moment. But he obeyed and lay on his stomach beside her.

“I love your back.” she sighed running her hands over the taunt tanned skin. He may be in his 40’s now but Dean Winchester would never give up on his training. His muscles flexed and twitched in under her touch. She leaned down to kiss a bruise that she found and he sighed happily.

“Summer, is this necessary?” he asked as she looked over the rest of his backside, nipping at his cheek and making his yelp.

“Absolutely.” she replied. She reached his feet and tickled one causing him to flinch and laugh.

“Woman.” he warned when she ran her nail up the underside of the other one.

“Turn over.” she told him and he flipped over. She ran her hands up his strong legs, placing kisses on more bruises she found until she reached his thigh. Here she paused to lick the apex between leg and groin which made him moan and his cock to twitch. 

“Summer…” he begged as she gently wrapped her hand around him and stroked. The touch made him harden even more and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Summer could only resist temptation momentarily before she placed his head in her mouth and coated it with her tongue. Dean groaned loudly and fisted the sheets. She bobbed her head a few times but stopped. She wanted him inside of her and she wanted him to spill his seed inside of her, the warmth of the liquid still coursing through her. But she continued her way upwards making sure of his injuries. She kissed along the hurt gently and Dean placed his hand on her cheek.

“I’m fine Summer.” He assured her and drew her in for a kiss. He swept his tongue into her mouth and she moaned at his fine taste. It was Dean and Dean was her everything.

She climbed on top of him not breaking the kiss. She moved over him and before he knew what she had planned she impaled herself on his hard cock. Dean threw back his head in pleasure and Summer panted. This, this was what she wanted, what she craved. Her man under her while she worked him inside of her. She took her time, enjoying his moans and the way his hands curled around her hips. Each movement she made was met with a thrust and it wasn’t long before she was close to the edge.

“Dean…” she panted placing her hands on his chest and curling them. He hissed at the sensation of her nails digging into him. He loved it when Summer rode him, her taking all the control and letting him just enjoy the movement. He felt every muscle inside of her clench and pulse as she got closer and closer to coming and it pushed him there too.

“I’m close Summer, so close.” he groaned out. The words weren’t even out of his mouth when Summer screamed his name and threw her head back. Her wings flared to life and spread out across the large room they had gotten just for that purpose. The sight of her orgasm plus her wings sent him into his own and he spilled inside of her. 

The light of Summer’s eyes was brilliant and momentarily blinded him. Dean held on to his wife as she came down from her high but he was confused as to why her Grace was shining so brightly. 

“Summer?” Dean asked her quietly as she slumped over him panting heavily.

“I hope you’re ready to retire Dean, cause I need you here.” Summer told him opening her eyes so that he could see they had returned to her sapphire blue.

“I’m ready to be here.” he said and kissed her again.

***  
2 Months Later…

“I’m telling you Dean you got to ask her.” Sam said over the phone as Dean was whispering into it. Summer was currently puttering around the kitchen while on the phone with a hunter in Illinois. 

“I can’t ask her Sam! I don’t want to get her hopes up again.” Dean hissed into the phone.

“Then I don’t know what to tell you brother.” Sam sighed.

“You’re a lot of help Sammy, you know that.” Dean grumbled.

“What do you want me to say Dean? If you think she’s pregnant just ask her! That’s the only advice I got.”

“She can’t be pregnant though, its impossible right?” Dean mused. Summer had been throwing up pretty regularly now and didn’t seem concerned even though Dean had been panicked the first few times it had happened. Summer didn’t get sick, her angel blood making her impervious to colds and other human viruses.

“One last time Dean and then I’m hanging up…ASK HER!” Sam shouted and then indeed hung up the phone.  
Dean cursed and hung up his end before going back to the kitchen to see Summer flipping some pancakes. She had the phone on the counter and was humming AC/DC.

“Uh Summer…there’s something I want to…” Dean fumbled his words. She took the pancakes out of the pan and turned to face him. For one second Dean thought he saw her skin actually glowing but it had to be a trick of the sun.

“Yes Dean?” She asked smiling happily. She had been doing that a lot lately.

“Are you…I mean…I’m not saying your gaining weight or anything but…” he struggled.

“Oh but I am.” Summer said proudly.

“What?”

“I am gaining weight. 3 lbs Gabriel said.” 

“Why are you going to Gabriel for weigh ins?” Dean asked his wife.

“I need to know if the baby is doing ok with my morning sickness. And since Gabriel was there to help Mary when she had her baby then I thought he might be the best one to ask.” Summer explained.

“M…Mary…?” Dean couldn’t follow this conversation and his head was spinning. “Baby?”

“Yes, Jesus. But Gabe assured me that Mary was twice as sick as I am and still delivered a healthy baby boy.” Summer nodded.

“I…Summer, please…” Dean felt his knees go weak.

“You’re going to be a father Dean.” Summer said proudly and then watched as her ex-hunter husband collapsed to the floor.

***

The most important day of Dean Winchester’s life began as any other. He woke up, kissed his very pregnant wife, made coffee and called his brother.

“Heya Sammy.” he said sitting in his kitchen and watching the sun through the window.

“Hey Dean, hows Summer?” Sam asked probably in his own kitchen with his own coffee.

“Good, getting impatient but good.” Dean smiled. “How’s Val doing with the wedding planning?”

“She’s busy with the planner today. Something about flowers and appetizers.” Sam sighed. They had been planning this wedding for almost a year now and Sam was convinced he would spend the rest of his life choosing china patterns and receptions linens. Who could have known his soon to be wife was a bridezilla?

“Sorry man.” Dean said in sympathy. He thanked God once again that Summer had wanted the smallest wedding in history that took three days to plan.

“Yeah thanks.” Sam sighed. “Its not all bad I guess”

“It gets better.” Dean assured him. 

“Dean?” he heard Summer’s voice call down the stairs followed by her heavy footsteps.

“Just talking to Sammy sweetheart.” he called up to her.

“Oh good. Tell him and Val to head on over, Gabriel and Castiel will be here momentarily.” she said smiling softly at him while rubbing her hand over her large stomach. Dean was convinced there was a football team of Winchesters in there.

“Why are the angels showing?” Dean asked her while Sam listened.

“You don’t expect me to deliver this baby on my own do you?” she asked him seriously. 

“What?”

“The baby is coming Dean, please pay attention.” Summer chided him. 

The last thing Sam heard over the line was a coffee mug shattering and his brother dropping the phone.

The labour was relatively quick he was told, only 12 hours from sun up to sunset. But to Dean it felt like an eternity. He paced the house where Summer had banished him to while she and the angels went out in the middle of the field behind the house. Dean complained it was a bit public for a birth but she shushed him. She had been born in a cave after all and had wanted as much space and sunlight for her own child as possible. So Dean was in the house pacing while Sam and Valerie made supper and cleaned up afterwards. Dean didn’t taste a single thing he ate that day.

“Come with me Dean.” Castiel’s voice said over Dean’s shoulder an instant before he was transported to the field where Summer was screaming in pain.

“What’s wrong Cas?” Dean demanded grabbing the smaller angel by the shoulders.

“Nothing is wrong Dean, women go through extravagant amounts of pain while delivering. But I thought you would want to be here for the birth of your children.”  
Just then Summer screamed again and Dean sprinted towards where she lay with her head in Gabriel’s lap. She was drenched in sweat and flushed.

“Summer…” Dean dropped to his knees by her and grabbed her hand.

“Dean.” Summer smiled in between contractions. 

“Can’t you help with the pain?” Dean demanded of the angels as Castiel went between Summer’s knees. 

“Don’t you dare.” Summer grit out between clenched teeth. “This is my pain to bear Dean Winchester and I will take every ounce.”

“Ok.” was all Dean said. Then she was screaming again but this time it was followed by a tiny crying voice. Dean fell to his ass in the grass as the sun set over them. He was a father.

“Congratulations Dean, its a boy.” Castiel said handing him a bundle wrapped in a sparkling white cloth. 

“A…boy…” Dean said shaking as he took the baby. It was still crying but it as cleaner then he had expected, Cas must have used some of his angel mojo to clean and wrap the baby. 

He looked at his son and Dean felt his entire world shift. The deep blue eyes staring up at him were now the centre of Dean’s entire universe. 

“I swear with every molecule of my being that I will be a better father then my own.” he whispered to his son. He placed the tiny body against his forehead and felt the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Suddenly without warning Summer let out another scream and Dean jerked his head up to look at his wife. 

“What’s happening?” he demanded of Gabriel who was stroking Summer’s forehead.

“You didn’t think my father would only give you one did you?” he smirked at the new father as another crying voice rang through the evening air. Castiel let out a held breath and looked up at the Rightous Man.

“And a daughter.” he said and the new baby came to her father in a clean white cloth as well. Dean took the second bundle while juggling around the first. He saw Sam running across the field towards them.

“Dean?” Sam asked skidding to a halt besides his brother. Valerie was slowly making her way through the grass at a calmer pace.

“Twins Sammy.” Dean said emotion breaking his voice. He looked down at his children and cried like a broken man.

“Bobby and Julianna.” Summer’s tired voice cut across his tears and he looked over at his wife with all his love and gratitude shining in his eyes. 

“Thank you Summer, thank you.” Dean said as she reached her hand out for her children. She tucked them into her chest like she had been holding babies her entire life and Sam hugged his brother whispering congratulations. Val joined them and with one healing touch Gabriel helped Summer to her feet. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon the entire family was bathed in a brilliant white light.

“Great Grampa says hello.” Summer kissed her babies.

***

16 Months Later…  
  
“No.” Dean said looking at the basket on his porch. Summer was standing besides him with a big grin on her face. Inside Uncle Sam was playing with the twins.

“Come on Dean, every boy needs a dog.” Summer was trying not to laugh.

“That is not a dog.” Dean growled. But he knew if Summer wanted the damned thing then he had already lost the argument. It had been the same when Uncle Cas had given Julianna her kitten a week ago.

“What is that?” Sam asked looking at the basket.

“Its a present from Uncle Crowley.” Dean said less then happy. He looked to Bobby who was watching his sister play with her little tabby cat. Castiel had been so thrilled when the little girl immediately scooped up the little bundle of fur and began cooing to it. 

“Crowley?” Sam asked in amazement. They hadn’t heard from the King of Hell in over three years.

“Bobby, come here baby.” Summer said sitting down and taking the basket from Dean. Bobby stumbled over on his still not quite sturdy legs and plopped down in front of his mother. 

“Look what you have.” Summer pulled back the blanket to reveal a large headed puppy with dark spiky hair and a red collar. 

“Is that…” Sam asked Dean and Dean sighed.

“Yup, a Hellhound.”

 


End file.
